All through the years
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Someone is trying to destroy the Vongola Decimo by going back in time to make Giotto fall in love with someone else. It's up to Haru to make sure that the right people fall in love. What happens when she falls in love with Giotto herself? rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey hey! It's me, the one and only Dark Gothic Lolita!_

_(Ugh. And me, Leonessa del buio. Why am I even here?)_

_Aww don't be like that! Come on, be happy_

_(I am happy. I just don't show it)_

_Really? I thought you were mad. Oh well_

_(Just shut up and introduce the damn story already!)_

_Oh yeah, that's right! Well, I saw that there was only one Haru and Giotto fanfic, so I decided to make one. I'm a sucker for crack fanfics, if you haven't noticed. Well yeah so if the summary was gad, sorry! Just read on!_

_(She doesn't own KHR)_

_And neither does she! Sorry for my grammer and spelling mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Chapter one**

Haru was walking through the Vongola base. She sighed. She had still been trying to get Tsuna's attention even after ten years. He had seemed to have drifted away from his crush, Kyoko but seemed to be looking for no one in particular. When she asked him if he planned on getting married soon, he had simply laughed.

"Not yet. I don't want to put my wife and children in danger, so I'll stay single for a while." Haru really wanted to say that she wouldn't mind if she was in danger, because she can fend for herself. Luckily she had kept her mouth shut. She then remembered the look Tsuna had given her. It was as if he wanted her to say something to it, but she paid no attention to it.

Haru then kept on wondering if he was gay. She shook the thought away. _"No, if he was, I would know. I won't be mad, just upset if he really was. Gah! Listen to yourself Haru!" _As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Bianchi, Kyoko, Chrome and I-pin all in the kitchen making breakfast. Well, Bianchi was sipping some coffee. They all looked up to her. Kyoko smiled. "Good morning Haru! Did you sleep well?" Haru nodded. "I slept well thanks. How about all of you?" They all murmured their replies and continued with what they were doing.

When they finished, all of the guys came walking in with bed hair. Sure they could get chiefs to do the cooking, but they loved the girls cooking best. Lambo took his place next to I-pin who blushed slightly and Mukuro sat down next to Chrome. Yamamoto sat down next to his fiancé which was Kyoko and Gokudera sat as far as possible from his sister. She laughed and Fuuta took the seat next to her. All of the others just scattered around the place.

Haru couldn't help but sneak glances at Tsuna. _"He's still the same as before. Cute and caring. Just like how the sky really should be." _Haru sat back and let the scene before her just pass her by. By the time she had finished, she saw that everyone had gone except for the girls who were washing the plates and Tsuna who was staring at some paper work he had been given. Reborn then came sauntering in still all happy about being back in his adult form.

"_Tutti uscire, ho bisogno di parlare con Tsuna stupido."[1] _All of the girls left. I-pin looked to Bianchi. "What does he want to know?" Bianchi shook her head. "I have no idea what goes on in Reborn's head. We'll have to bear with it for now." Just then, Reborn came out of the dining room and beckoned for Haru to come in.

Haru looked at the others and they shrugged their shoulders. Haru followed Reborn and Tsuna motioned for her to sit down. Reborn spoke up.

"Okay, listen up Haru because I'll only say this once." Haru nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm listening Reborn-San." She couldn't help but look down when she felt Tsuna's stare's on her. Reborn tilted his hat and smirked.

"We have a mission that only you can perform. Do you think that you can handle it?" Haru's head shot up at the sound of having a mission. She nodded again. "What is the mission about now?" It was Tsuna who spoke up again. "There is a family who has a little grudge over me and they don't want me in particular to be the Decimo. They have plans of going into the past and they are making Vongola Primo fall in love with someone else. You know what that means right?"

Haru gasped. "That means that you and your family would not have been born right?" Tsuna nodded his head. Haru then gave a puzzled look. "So what do I need to do then? What does it have to do with me?" Reborn let out a low chuckle and earned a little glare from Tsuna. Reborn lifted his head up. "We need you to make sure that he falls in love with the right woman.

"You have to find the woman and then somehow make them go on a date with each other. Of course you will have to gain their trust first and it's better when a woman does it, not a man. Are you up to it?"

Haru nodded and pumped her fist a little. "So when do I go then?" She was happy that she finally got a solo mission. Tsuna was bringing out a folder from the bottom of the pile. "This is the picture of the woman and all her information. Open it once you get to the past. And also, be careful of the spy working for the Terremoto Famiglia [2]. We don't know who it is, but we think that they too will be trying to gain Primo's trust."

Haru took the folder and smiled. "I won't let you down boss." Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "Don't call me boss, call me Tsuna. You know that." Reborn smirked. He knew how much Tsuna hated to be boss, even if it had been ten years already. As Haru got up, Reborn spoke to Haru for the last time.

"If you head off to Shouichi, Gianni and Spanner right now, then we can get this sorted. You might feel faint once you get there." Haru waved at them and took her leave. "Okay then, bye for now." She stopped. "How long will I be there for?" She looked from Reborn and then to Tsuna. "Tsuna will start fading little by little. If he goes completely, then you will come back. If he's fully restored, you will still come back. That's how it works."

Haru paled and nodded. Tsuna smiled at her softly. "It doesn't matter." Haru frowned. "Yes it does. This is your life we're talking about! I'll do my best though." She ran out of the dining room. Tsuna sighed and sat back.

"I hope she'll be okay. She doesn't know that she'll have to fight." Reborn looked at Tsuna. "She'll be fine. She has perfect aim because of some one very special in her family, so she use guns and what not and plus, she doesn't know that the woman in the picture looks exactly like her." Tsuna gave Reborn a funny look. "Who's the special 'someone' from her family?" Reborn tilted his hat and walked to the door.

"If you finish your paper work on time, maybe I can tell you then. Or maybe if you were smart enough Dame-Tsuna, you can figure it out yourself." He left Tsuna who was fuming over the fact that he was called 'Dame-Tsuna.'

"_I thought he stopped calling me that?" _Reborn called out from the hallway. "Nope. It goes to show that you are still in need of training." Tsuna stuck out his tongue. He was NOT going through all of that training again.

~x~

Haru was standing in front of the technician's door. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Does she just walk in there and tell them? Why can't she knock? _"I'm scared that's why. I can do this. Don't think of yourself; think of Tsuna and how he will disappear soon." _Haru opened her eyes knocked on the door.

She heard a lazy 'come in' and knew immediately that it was Spanner. She pulled down the handle and pushed the door. She gave them a sheepish smile. "I erm, have erm, a mission and, I erm need y-you to send-." Haru mentally face palmed herself. Why was she stuttering?

Luckily, she was cut off anyway. Spanner put his hand up and interrupted her. "Yes we know. Vongola said that we need to send you to the past, so we have it set." Shouichi popped his head out from behind the computer screen. "He'll fade away if you don't right?"

Haru nodded and bit her lip. She soon tasted the iron that had burst from her lip. Gianni then came out from the behind the huge contraption that they used to take them to the future. "If you can step on this platform here, we will send you right away." Haru nodded and walked onto the platform. She could hear Shouichi typing away at some things and then she felt a glow all around her.

"We'll see you later, Haru. We trust you." In a flash, she was gone. The three men hadn't even realised when Tsuna came into the room. They all jumped when they heard his voice. Well, Spanner didn't. "Don't worry, Haru will be back soon." None of them had the guts to point out that he had tears growing in his eyes, but he held them there and they were gone.

~x~

Vongola Primo and his guardians were in a full scale fight against the Terremoto Famiglia. They had been away in a meeting in Palermo, and came back to find that the town that they had been protecting had been attacked. Giotto had gone a rage. "How can they do this? Who did this?" G. had to calm down his boss. Finally Giotto nodded his head.

"We fight them now." When Alaude heard those precious words, he went off on his own. Daemon was long gone and Lampo just wanted to nap, but he helped anyways.

Giotto grabbed one of the men by the neck. "Why are you doing this? What Famiglia are you from?" Giotto was long in a rage now. He tightened his grip on the injured man and he started to cough.

"W-we a-a-are from the t-t-Terremoto Famiglia! We were sent here to- ugh!" Giotto stared at the man and saw that he had been shot in the head by someone from the same Family. This person wore a white mask, so he couldn't see who it was.

"I can't have you spilling our secret, family or no family. We shall meet again, Vongola Primo." Before Giotto could do anything, the mysterious person dropped something and then dropped a lighter on the floor, then vanished quickly. Giotto dropped the dead man and called out to his guardians.

"Get any survivors out of here; we need to stop this fire!" He had found out that the substance that was dropped on the ground was oil, and this person had dropped it all over town.

When all the remaining people had gotten out and the dead people were left, the guardians heard coughing coming from one of the houses that had been badly set a light and headed towards it.

Haru was inside that house trying to rescue someone. All the smoke was finally getting to her and the roof could no longer hold the weight. "I'll help you! Don't worry; you'll get out of here soon!" The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can last. The woman pointed to something and Haru quickly grabbed for it. When she tried to give it to the woman, she shook her head and pointed towards Haru. "Please, I don't know who you are or how you appeared into my house, but please, give this to my daughter. You remind me of her. Now go, you need to get out."

Haru brushed the tears out of her eyes and shook her head. "You're coming too. If you're going to die, you will at least be found!" She swung the woman over her shoulder as she was very light (Reborn made sure she lifted weights with the help of Ryohei) and walked over to the door way. Behind them, part of the roof fell and she could hear shouting outside.

Haru's face lit up. "There are some people out there!" The woman coughed. "You really are something. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a relative of mine." The woman's voice was getting quieter and quieter. She gritted her teeth together and walked faster. Part of the roof then caught fire and got unto Haru.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Haru was in so much pain and almost dropped. She stood up shakily and carried on walking. She almost dropped the folder Tsuna gave her, but she finally made it out of the burning building. She didn't even realise the Primo and his guardians were coming up behind her. She lay the woman down on the floor and put the box beside her. The woman smiled at Haru. Now that she got a better look at her face, she saw that the woman had black hair that would have been jet black, but had some grey's peeking out. There was a tattoo of a flower going down the side of her face.

If Haru was in the mood of thinking, she would have remembered that she has seen this look before. "Listen child. I'm not going to make it, but you brought me out of the fire which is good. I need to tell you that my daughter is being targeted for something and is not here. She will be sad to find out that I'm dead, but I only trust you with this information. I'm the main reason why the town is on fire. They needed to find her but she wasn't here."

She stopped to cough and Haru patted her gently. "Carry on, if you want." The woman gave out another smile and pointed to the box. "Inside is a weapon that has been used in our family for ages. It's only for the women though. When you find my daughter, please give it to her." Haru tried to ignore the pain that was eating at her leg.

"Why do you trust me so much?" The smile stayed on the woman's face. "I just do…" The smile was nothing but a ghost smile. Haru could literally feel the woman's soul leave her. Her body lay lifeless in Haru's arms. Haru cried silently. Not only for the woman, but the town. Her legs were burnt and the time travelling was finally getting to her. She put the documents in the box and tried to stand up.

Giotto finally got up to Haru and saw she was talking to a woman. He tried to come towards them, but Alaude stopped him. It seemed that they were talking about something important. Giotto's hyper intuition told him that the woman was going to die whether they helped her or not.

When Haru tried to stand up, she turned around to see the first Vongola generation. As they all walked up to her slowly, Haru fainted. _"How can I faint now?"_

Giotto rushed to catch her and G. followed. "Do you think she's dead?" Giotto shook his head. "No, she just fainted that's all. Out of all the people we saved, she's the only one who's been so badly hurt. I think we should take her to the mansion."

No one dared to speak when Giotto was in this mood, not even G. Daemon and Alaude, so they all nodded their heads and walked towards the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Everyone get out, I need to speak to stupid Tsuna<em>

_[2] Earth quake family_

* * *

><p><em>Did ya love it? Did ya really?<em>

_(Why are you talking like that?)_

_*shrugs* I thought it would be funny_

_(The only thing that would be funny is if one of Mukuro's illusions killed you. That would be the day)_

_*smirks* Hey Leo? I just bought a fresh brand new BB gun, would you like it if I shot you in the head with it?_

_(*gulps* Would you like a jam sandwhich?)_

_Yes! I would love that. Anyway, let me say this now. It might take me a while to update this because school is next week. Those who keep up on me, I shall be updating 'What just happened here', maybe today? 'Dusk Nightmares' shall be updated soon and as 'For you', well, that one might take a while to finish because I have writers block. Don't fret though, it shall be finished! _

_(Do you like it?)_

_Hmmmmmm. I don't really trust you I'll eat it for now. If I find anything bad in it, I won't hesitate to kill you, yes?_

_(Don't eat it then! *Runs out with the sandwhich*)_

_I was unto her!_

_Plz don't forget, rate or hate!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_(Leonessa del buio)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!_

_It feels so good to be back!_

_(Yeah, I killed her and she appeared back because of her neko ways. Stupid nine lives!)_

_Hey! I was always here! Now I have 8 lives! Anyways, back to the main point! I've updated! Are you all happy now?_

_(No, they are slashing their wrists as we speak.)_

_Why are you like this?_

_(Like what?)_

_Like yourself? Act like someone else!_

_(You're right. I'll act like an idiot. Easy, just act like you!)_

_Hey! Anyways, disclaimer time!_

_(Shut up! She doesn't oen KHR and the characters!)_

_And neither does she! But I own the Terremoto Famiglia and Isabella! I have a right to that one! I apologise for any grammer and spelling mistakes!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Chapter two**

Haru woke up with a ringing in her head and a tingling sensation in her legs. She rubbed her head in pain. "Stupid time travelling! It wasn't like this when we went to the future!"

She then took in her surroundings. The last time she was up, she was in a burning town and saved a woman from the fire. Haru's face showed guilt as she remembered that she couldn't save the woman on time. She _died._

The box was still intact and next to her bed. She picked it up gingerly and wondered why it was so heavy. She finally remembered. _"That's right, the documents and the weapon is in here._

She opened it and inhaled deeply. She looked at her mission which was in full detail with the woman's name and everything. Haru then looked at the picture and dropped it like it was it was on fire. The woman _looked _like her! As if it was a spider, she stuck out her hand to the picture again.

When she picked it up, she tried to see if there was a difference. The only difference was that she had a flower tattoo on her face, just like her mother and Haru thinks her hair is black. _"It has to be! That means that she's my ancestor!"_

Haru was in the middle of a silent breakdown when she heard voices outside of her door. She immediately stopped to hear it.

"How is he?" Haru guessed that it was Giotto speaking. She then heard a gruff voice which sounded like Ryohei. _"That must be Knuckle then."_

"She's fine now, but with burns like that; I don't think she can walk for a while. The smoke must have messed her up and she might not wake for another day or so." Haru looked at her legs and sighed. She'll just have to try.

Giotto sighed too. "Okay then."

Haru didn't think they were going to come in and stood up from the bed and tried to walk. She managed to walk with a limp, but then Giotto and Knuckle came bursting in. Haru was so shocked that she almost fell to the ground, but lucky for her, Giotto came to help her back up.

"Are you okay?" Haru looked up to see the face of Vongola Primo himself! His hair was like Tsuna's, but it was longer and blond. His orbs were the lightest shade of blue. Haru quickly looked down and let her bangs cover her face so she could hide the faintest blush that was appearing on her face.

She was so mesmerized, that she forgot to speak Italian. "H-hai. Thank you." Giotto blinked. _"She's Japanese, yet she can understand Italian? Who is she?" _Just as he was about to ask, G. came walking in. He looked at Giotto who was holding Haru and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Giotto looked confused, while Knuckle got what he meant. "No, she was about to fall so he held her up. Nothing big G." G. nodded "Tch, fine." Giotto let the blood rush to his face, but very gently. He then placed Haru back in the bed before anymore of his guardians came in.

Haru just stared at their faces. _"The tenth generation really do look like the first." _She soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Giotto cough to get her attention. She snapped her head towards him and tilted her head. "Is there something you need to ask me?"

Giotto nodded. "Well, yes. Who are you?" G. and Knuckle sweat dropped at such a blunt question. Usually, that's G.'s sort of thing. "What do you mean 'who are you?' It's not like we know everyone in this town!" Haru winced at the volume of G.'s voice. _"What a Gokudera."_

Knuckle spoke up. "I think he's asking because she spoke in Japanese right before you came in. Besides, we do know everyone in this town. We patrol it." G. growled at being corrected by Knuckle. "Tch, no one asked you."

Haru mentally face palmed herself. Why did she speak in Japanese for? Now she was definitely going to fail the mission.

"Well, my name is Miura Haru. Yes, I am Japanese, but I had to move to Italy for, erm, _business _reasons." If she told them she was in the mafia, they were for sure going to kill her, thinking she's in another family, when really, she's in theirs.

The way she emphasised business, did not go unnoticed by Giotto. _"She's hiding something big, I can tell."_ He turned to his two guardians. "Do you think that one of you can go and get Alaude? I need him for something." He was whispering, so that Haru couldn't hear him. G. was wondering why he needed Alaude for her, so he gave a suspicious look. "Fine, I will."

Knuckle followed right behind him, to G.'s dismay. "Why do YOU have to come, you idiot priest!" Knuckle just rolled his eyes. "May the Lord have mercy upon your soul G." G. spluttered as they left the room.

Haru giggled a little feeling a little more at home, while Giotto just looked at her. As she was looking at her burnt legs, Giotto couldn't help but look at her beauty. He almost forgot to breathe, but luckily for him, Alaude came in with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted me?" Giotto nodded and walked up to him to talk silently. Haru just stared at them both. _"What are they talking about? Isn't that Alaude, the guy who's exactly like Hibari? This is not going well!" _Haru had yet ANOTHER silent breakdown. Did this mean that they didn't trust her or something?

Just then, she saw Giotto take a seat in the chair next to the bed and Alaude just stood up. He was straight to the point. "Who are you? There is no one called Miura Haru in Italy or Japan. I've checked all the records." Haru sweat dropped. Really? He checked the damn records?

Haru didn't really know what to say. Alaude was losing his patience. "Okay then, I'll ask another question. Are you involved with the mafia?" Haru knew this question would get her SLAUGHTERED for dear life. Alaude brought out his hand cuffs to show that he was ready for her answer. Giotto even got out his gloves to show that the pair of them weren't messing about.

Haru sighed. "I guess you can say that I am. Don't worry, I'm more of an ally that your enemy." Alaude nodded. "What family are you from then?" This one was what Haru was stumped on. She lowered her head. "Vongola." Giotto stood up with shock. Did he hear her right?

"You can't be! I would know that!" Haru just shook her head. "No, you won't know that." Alaude narrowed his eyes. How can this _woman _be in Vongola? Haru continued. "I guess I should just tell you. I AM in Vongola, but not in your time. I'm from the future."

Haru paused and looked at the two men. Giotto looked gobsmacked and if Alaude was shocked, then BOY he's had a lot of practice in not showing it! Alaude glanced at Giotto who then changed to a serious face. "I believe you."

Those are three little words you don't want to hear from your boss when someone says the most outrageous thing ever. "Hn?" Giotto smiled.

"That's because my hyper intuition says that she's telling the truth." Haru smiled in relief. _"At least I'm now trusted." _Giotto's facial expression turned serious. "Is there a reason why you're here or maybe a mistake? Wait, how did you even _get _here?"

Haru's smile turned to a sad one. "My mission here is to stop the Decimo from dying. I know that family that attacked you. They are the reason why I am here. I came to erm, kind of stop them, from doing something." Haru turned her head away and hid her blush. She couldn't let them know she was there to help him find his _lover!_

Alaude snorted. Had Vongola really fallen that they now had to resort to using _women _on their missions? As if by reading his mind, Haru spoke up. "The only reason they used a _woman _is because I'm more likely to gain people's trust. Anyway, the business is not one the _men _would agree to doing."

Alaude just raised his eyebrows, but on the inside, he was laughing his head off. It just took him his will power not to, and that was saying something. Alaude then got ready to leave. "If that's all you needed me here for, I'm going."

Haru and Giotto just watched the skylark leave. Haru tensed. Why the hell was she left alone with Vongola Primo! Scratch that, the _HOT _Vongola Primo? Giotto sensed that something was wrong and turned round to her. He smiled at her and Haru couldn't help but remember Tsuna.

"_I'll come back soon Tsuna, don't worry." _

"So, can you tell me what your mission was? I can tell that you didn't want to say it in front of Alaude, so why don't you say it now?" Haru blushed again. "Erm, o-okay then, I mean l-l-like if you want to erm, know." Haru mentally face palmed herself. Why was she stuttering?

As she was about to open her mouth, she was saved by a red-headed loud mouth. "Oi Giotto, is the stupid woman bad news then?" Haru was so delighted that she could have screamed for joy, but instead she screamed in anger.

"I am not stupid, you squid haired loud mouth!" G. looked at Haru and blinked. You could literally _see _his anger meter rising. "What did you just call me?" Haru lay back and sighed.

"I see, you're an idiot too. Just like Gokudera. Wait _Baka_dera!" Giotto practically shrank down in his seat. Things were not going well. "I dare you to say that again! I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a woman."

Haru smiled and grabbed the box with the weapon. "Just like home." G. looked at her weirdly and then looked to Giotto. Giotto just waved his hand dismissively and G. took the hint.

As Haru took out the weapon, she realised that it was a crossbow. _"A crossbow huh?" _She didn't realise when Giotto had stood up with a troubled expression on his face and G. was scowling at her.

"Hey! Where and when did you get that?" Haru looked at them both with a puzzled expression on her face. "Er, the old lady who, er, _passed on _yesterday, gave it to me to give it to her daughter. Why, do you know her or something?"

G. growled at her. "How could you not know who they are when you hold their _weapon?"_ Haru shrugged. "Well sorry if I didn't know something I'm supposed to. Anyway, as soon as I can start walking again, I need to find the rightful owner to this. Whoever she is."

Giotto didn't say anything but put his head down and headed towards the door. His bangs were covering his eyes, so G. and Haru couldn't see anything. G. just sighed at his friend.

"I'm going now. That paperwork won't do itself."

He walked right out and Haru knew that she had done something wrong. She looked at G. "Is there something that I did wrong?" G. snorted. "That must be the smartest thing that you've said so far."

Haru just looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. "The daughter to that old woman is in hiding. That's not the bit that worries him though. They were sweethearts. Giotto promised that he would protect her when the time came, but something happened that she ran away. Giotto couldn't fulfil his promise.

"But the worst thing is that she said that he had to forget about her. She said that she can no longer stay with him. She didn't want to put him in trouble, so she ran away without saying goodbye. As you can see Giotto never forgot about her."

Haru shut her eyes. _"Great, now I've started something. Could I get anymore stupid? Why didn't Reborn say this?" _Haru then looked down the documents and face palmed herself. _"Apparently yes."_ Right there in bold prints were the words: **They were lovers, but Giotto couldn't fulfil a promise he made.**

Haru squinted at the fine prints she saw. It was obviously written by Reborn. _Haru, I know you wouldn't have read this bit until you've gone and asked a stupid question. Knowing you, afterwards you would blame me, then see it, then see what I've written. Maybe I should tutor YOU next."_

Haru stuck out her tongue and cursed under her breathe. "No friking way on this _earth _am I ever going to get tutored by you, you demon of an Acrobaleno."

~x~

As Reborn was sitting there watching his Dame student do his paperwork so that he wouldn't slack, when he sneezed. Tsuna knew for a fact that the man was never sick, so he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing someone is talking about you behind your back." Reborn smirked. "The thing is, I know who it is. I'm guessing Haru read what I wrote and didn't like it."

"What did you write?" Reborn tipped his hat over his eyes. "I wrote that maybe I should tutor her next." Tsuna leaned back in his chair. That was enough to _curse _the damn Acrobaleno.

"I can hear your thoughts you know." Tsuna sighed. "Good." Reborn scowled. He was going to torture this guy.

~x~

Knuckle came in to see Haru. G. left soon after to go and talk to Giotto. Haru smiled at the sun guardian. "Have you come to check my legs?" Knuckles smiled and nodded.

"I'm quite surprised by how you managed to heal within a couple of hours. I want to see if your legs are fine." Haru watched as he took away the bandages and she couldn't help but hiss in pain.

"That's just an after affect. Let us bless the Lord for he has healed you!" Haru knew that this was his nature and tried to hold her sweat drop. "Well, I'm here because I want to know if you would like to join us for dinner."

Now that Haru thought about it, she hadn't eaten all day, and what annoyed her about her mission was that today was her Haru appreciation day! She's _never _missed one! She broke out into a smile. "I would love to; you know if that's no problem with you all."

Knuckles shook his head. "That's no problem to the extreme! Come on!" He helped Haru put of the bed and she slung her arms over his shoulders and they walked towards the door. Haru blushed. Hopefully no one would take this the wrong way!

~x~

Giotto was sitting at his desk staring absent minded out of the window when G. came in. G. sighed at his boss and best friend. "So much for paper work huh?" Giotto smiled a little. "Yeah, it was a pretty lame excuse right?" G. just nodded.

"I told her." Giotto was confused, and then he finally widened his eyes when he got what he was talking about. "Why did you do that? I don't want people to know!" G. scowled. "Oh come on! As if I don't know you well enough! I know that you have a soft spot for that idiot woman because she _looks _like Isabella!"

Giotto stood up seething, and then he calmed down. He sighed and G. knew that he had won. "I guess you're right. I tried to do what she asked me to do, just to make her happy, but then this woman comes up here and now I remember everything. It's hard."

G. nodded. "I guess it is. Come on its dinner time and I'm hungry." Giotto nodded. "Maybe if I don't see Haru for a couple of days, I will be fine." G. nodded yet again, but on the inside, he was tense. _"How can you do that when she's going to be at dinner with us? Oh no."_

Giotto sensed that something was off with G. but didn't say anything.

~x~

Giotto and G. had gotten to the dining room way before Haru and Knuckle because of her legs. Lampo was sitting at table eying the food with some drool, while Daemon was in a glaring contest with Alaude.

G. was busy shouting at Lampo. "Oi, you stupid kid! Keep your drool somewhere else!" At that moment, Asari came in with a goofy smile on his face. "Maa, maa G. Let him be, he must be hungry."

G. turned round. "I suggest that you keep your mouth of things that don't concern you, flute freak!" Giotto sighed. Story of his life. This is just one huge mess. At least his loudest guardian wasn't here- wait, where _is _Knuckle anyway?

"Hey, Asari, do you know where Knuckle is?" Asari smiled and shook his head. "No, sorry for that boss." Giotto nodded. "Well I guess we should start eating, even if Knuckle does like to do a prayer before eating.

Daemon chuckled, keeping his glare on Alaude. "Nufufufu. He is such a messed up man." Asari shook his head as he sat down. "No, it is just his belief. After all he did go through a traumatic past." Daemon spoke up again. "With that kind of strength, I will kill everyone I hate, starting with the one man in this room." His glare increased on Alaude, who returned it back.

As they all started eating, Knuckle came in with Haru. All the maids who had gotten it wrong started squealing. "Isabella is back, Isabella is back!" Lampo's head shot up. The one person who was nice to him around here was back?

"Where?" While Lampo was screaming for joy, G. had noticed Giotto had gone stiff. He mentally face palmed. _"For fuck sake! Why now?" _Knuckle laughed at Lampo's face. "No, this isn't Isabella; this is the woman we saved from the fire. She came for dinner."

The maids were disappointed. They all walked away muttering. "I can't believe that wasn't her." "I know, but she does look like her." "Who is this imposter?" "You don't think that- That maid was immediately cut off by Alaude who knew what she was going to say.

"Get out of here now, you herbivores." Haru hung her head down as Knuckle set her down on the chair. It's not her fault that she looks like her, right? Anyway, she has to find, erm, Isabella.

All throughout dinner, Haru could feel someone's eyes on her the whole time. She daren't look up in case she met the person's eyes. Instead, she tried to think of the mission. So all she really had to do was look for Isabella, try to get her and Giotto back together and there! Mission successful!

Haru then frowned at the thought of Isabella and Giotto's _difficult_ relationship. This was going to be tough! The thought of Tsuna fading away like that, was just freaky in itself. He won't even get a proper funeral.

Haru sat back in her chair and sighed. How the hell was she going to get all of this done?

Giotto was staring at Haru as she sighed. He then looked at G. who wasn't looking at him, but staring intensely at his soup. He _knew_ that G. knew that he knew that Haru would be here. Oh well, he would have to get over this some time. All of a sudden, they all heard a ringing noise.

Alaude was up immediately with his hand cuffs and G. had his guns at the ready. Daemon was licking his lips, waiting for something bad happen, while Asari, Knuckle and Giotto got into defensive mode. Lampo hid under the table of course.

Haru stiffened and held in her laugh. It wasn't their fault that they'd never heard a phone ring! Haru then frowned. How the hell was she even getting a signal? Probably something Spanner and Shouichi made. Gianni would have probably failed it.

Haru waved her hand at them and they all looked at her puzzled. She smiled and answered her phone.

"I'm going to guess that you've found some information on the Terremoto Famiglia, Reborn?" The Primo family was looking at Haru like she was mad. What the hell is she talking about?

Reborn chuckled on the other end of the line. _"Good guess, but no. It turns out that we have a specific time to when Tsuna will start disappearing. You have two weeks exactly."_

Haru cursed under her breath. When she saw the Primo family look at her, she stood up from the table and stood in the corner.

"Two weeks? I can't do that! The woman is on the run, not to mention I might get confused for her!" Haru popped a vein when she heard Reborn chuckle again. _"Well I'm sorry Haru, but that's all we can do for now. YOU took the mission, so YOU have to get it done. You don't want Tsuna to die now do you?"_

In the background, Haru just about hear Tsuna saying that he won't die. Haru sighed. "I'll do the best I can. I got singed on my legs, so it might take a while." Reborn grunted in reply.

"_Fine. We'll see you when you get back then. Caiossu." _The line went dead and Haru sighed. When she turned back to the face the table, Alaude quickly knocked out her phone and she watched as it smashed to pieces.

"Care to explain what that was?" Haru blinked at the smashed phone. That was brand new! "That is what we have in the future. An easy way to communicate, than sending letters." She sat down to eat her dinner like it was nothing.

All of the men, other than Alaude and Daemon were staring at Haru like she had polio. When they all got over there shock, they sat down, wary of Haru and finished their meal. Haru smiled at them all.

G. Knuckle, Asari, Lampo and Daemon stopped dead. G. spoke up for the five of them. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Did you just say the _future? _Giotto, explain!"

Giotto looked sheepish and looked at Alaude for support. Alaude just simply took a sip of his wine and walked right out. Giotto sweat dropped. _"What kind of famiglia member is he?" _

He sighed and looked at Haru, who had taken a liking to the cake that was put in front of her. He sighed as he noted that she wasn't going to tell them anytime soon, so he explained to them.

~x~

When everyone had gone to bed, Haru stayed up and packed all the things that the maids had given to her. Some of them gave her a dirty look while others fussed around her, not really minding. They were just happy that there was finally another woman around here.

She had made up her mind that she would have to do this part alone. She will find Isabella and go in her place, so that Isabella and Giotto can reunite. Haru would just have to fight the spy and get this over and done with.

She pulled out a ring that Reborn gave her. He had said to use this in her time of need. She put it on a chain like the guardians had when they got their rings. As she packed her things in a storage weapon box that Tsuna gave her, she looked at how high the window was.

As she looked out, she smirked. Such an easy jump! She took one look around the room again and sighed. She jumped out with a front flip and landed softly on her feet. She quickly made a mad dash across the field. When she was safely out of sight, she looked back. She got too far, too far to turn back.

She walked on her way and followed the directions that old woman had given her. She was so busy in finding her way, that she didn't realise the two presences behind her.

~x~

Giotto was walking around in his room. He wasn't able to sleep and he had not slept from the night before because of the fire. His hyper intuition was telling him something. Just to make sure that things were okay, he went to go and check on Haru.

As he opened the door, he saw that she was gone. _"What the hell? She doesn't know here well!" _He looked through the closet and saw that everything was gone. Giotto cursed and ran out of the room. How could she get out without him and his guardians knowing?

He stood outside of the room unaware of what to do, when he noticed that the window was open. _"So that's how. The window." _As he walked up to it, he saw that the jump wasn't much, so he too jumped down. He could feel that something bad was going to happen to Haru.

As he ran the way he thought Haru supposedly went, he could feel three people. One was innocent, while the other two had some bad aura around them. He could tell that one was Haru and the others were just people who needed to be taught a lesson.

As they all came in view, he realised that Haru hadn't spotted the people, and right now, one was ready to slice her like she was simple onions. As he saw the knife come up, that's when Giotto made his move.

And there was blood. A lot of blood.

* * *

><p><em><span>(<span>There is only one reason why I took liking to this. There was blood. A lot of blood!)_

_Of course. You always go for blood._

_(I think you let out your depressing side at that stage.)_

_Whatever. Don't you have anything else other than annoying me?_

_(Aww it's cute how you think that annoying younger siblings isn't part of an older siblings job!)_

_Hey! I'm only younger by about ten minutes! I bet mum SCREAMED in agony when you came out! It must have been like the 'Cramp twins' I was a delight and you were a monster that came popping out!_

_(You've taken it too far! You can't say that to me!)_

_I can and I did, so get over yourself!_

_(I will hurt you!)_

_*And there was blood. A lot of blood.*_

_(Hahaha! Sorry, my sister is currently taking a look at her slashing! A great big cut down her arm! Oh, she's back)_

_That's not fair! Just because we are typing this in the kitchen, doesn't mean you can grab the kitchen KNIFE! KAMI YOU'RE WEIRD! I hope you all like it!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_(Leonessa del buio)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! I am back on the scene!**

_Lolita:So how's everyone? Are you all doing well? I hope you are!_

_Leo:Why do you care for them? You never even ask ME that question_

_Lolita:Simple. They are my FANS and they like me!_

_Leo:Yeah, But I'm your SISTER so you have to make that exception. We're family afterall_

_Lolita:The day that I find someone with the EXACT same DNA as me, I would acknowledge that person as my family. But seeing as that is NEVER going to happen, I guess you're not my family_

_Leo:Wow. I'm speechless. That was actually harsh and my feeling are now hurt. You broke my heart sis! :'(_

_Lolita:Really? You have a heart and you didn't bother telling me? Maybe that's why Frakenstein was so scary, you took his heart!_

_Leo:Oh ho ho so funny! NOT! As you can tell, she made that joke up herself, that's why it's so bad._

_Lolita:But hey, I made that up on the spot so it has to count for something! Disclaimers!_

_Leo:She doesn't own KHR or the characters!_

_Lolita:Neither does she! I only own the Terremoto Famiglia and Isabella! If they are OOC I'm sorry! I also apologize for my bad grammer and bad spelling, if there's any!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Chapter three**

Haru turned round to see that a knife was coming up above her head. She also saw that someone with blond spiky hair was in front of her shielding her. She then realised who it was.

"Primo!" Giotto heard Haru calling out to him but made no movement to go to her. He needed to sort out these two people. One of the men growled. "We were told to get rid of this woman, but we weren't told that she had already come to Vongola _Primo!_

Giotto would have laughed at their stupidity if there was time. He quickly turned into HDWM and took the lives of the men who tried to take the life of Haru. No way was he going to let that happen.

When he turned to face her, she just stared in horror as he walked towards her. Haru started panicking. Was it her or is it now that she's gotten to the past, that she's had a lot of silent and mental breakdowns? Maybe it was a fact because she was in the middle of another one.

"_What is he going to say? I ran and left them and now he wants to take me back there! He might kill me now!" _When she finished, she noticed that he was limping. She looked and saw that his chest had been badly slashed at and he needed attention now.

He almost collapsed in front of her, but Haru caught him. She smiled. What a turn of tables. It would usually be the other way. "I'll see if I can get you to an inn or something." Giotto laughed and then winced when he heard Haru say that.

"Don't bother. I'm Vongola Primo; most people want my head given to them on a silver platter." Haru went silent after that. He was right. She had to think fast. "Fine then, I'll have to get you somewhere else then." Giotto raised his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like where?" Haru thought about it until a voice came into her head. She smiled. "There is a place only a mile away. Can you walk that far?" Giotto nodded. "Where are we going?" Haru shrugged. "I don't really know, but I have a feeling. No, it's not like your hyper intuition."

Giotto smiled. _"Just like Isabella. Let's see if she responds the same way." _"What do you call it then?" Haru looked down and smiled. "It's something even better. It's called woman's intuition." Giotto almost cracked up, if not for his cracked ribs.

"_I was right. Exactly like Isabella." _The both of them walked in an awkward silence with Giotto's arm around Haru's shoulder for support. When they finally got the place that Haru had seen, she stopped.

She was angry at herself. Giotto voiced out her exact thoughts. "But it's just a huge boulder." Haru sighed and resisted from insulting him. _"No shit Sherlock." _Giotto looked down to Haru and smirked.

"Why don't you just say it to my face?" Haru looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" Giotto's smirk increased. "With my HYPER intuition." Haru rolled her eyes. "Very original."

Giotto mocked being sad. "I'm not the only one! You said exactly what…" Giotto furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he thinking about Isabella when he was supposed to forget her? Haru just hung her head in understanding.

But seriously. How is this place supposed to be a sanctuary? Haru then tried something stupid, but ended up being the smarted thing. "_Aprite la porta, come la chiave del mio cuore." [1]_

Giotto stared at Haru like she was mad. What did that have to with anything? Just then, the boulder split in half and opened up. All Haru and Giotto could do was stand back and let their jaws drop to the ground.

Giotto would have never known what the HELL that was! For once, his hyper intuition failed him! He looked down to Haru and saw that she was equally in shock. Giotto's spluttering brought Haru back to reality. "Wha-what th-the hell just h-happened here?" Haru shook her head.

"Sorry, but that is something I can't answer. I _don't know!"_ Giotto's hyper intuition told him that she really didn't know, so he shrugged it off. When they both walked in, a scent made Giotto snap his head back up in shock.

"_This smells just like…" _Haru put on a candle and his thoughts were right. He saw a picture of Isabella on one of the walls. She was grinning like she had no care in the world. There another picture where she was with her mother on her 18th birthday. There were so many different pictures, but the one that caught Giotto's eye was the last one.

It was the last picture that they took on the day before she left. Giotto had noticed that something was off with her. But she pretended that she was fine. It was the last happy smile she gave him before she left.

Haru was just taken aback by how much this woman looked like her. She was right though; Isabella did have black hair, so there was at least a little difference. Haru then looked at Giotto. She saw that he had gone all quiet at looking at all the memories. Haru sighed inwardly. How the hell did she know about this place? This place was obviously a hide out for Isabella.

If Haru had looked behind her, she would have seen a woman in a red suit with glowing sky flames surrounding her while she gazed at them both. She disappeared with a smile on her face. Unfortunately, Haru and Giotto hadn't noticed her.

When Giotto was done looking at all the pictures, he saw that Haru was standing there waiting for him to finish. When she saw him turn to her, she smiled sadly. "Are you all done?" Giotto nodded.

Haru's smile turned to a happier one. "Good, because I just found the first aid kit. Sit down on the sofa and I can get you healed." Haru walked to the box that she saw hanging up on the wall. Giotto only sighed and made his way to the sofa. When did Isabella have the time to make all of this? And how the hell did Haru know about this when she was from the _future?_

He winced as he slowly sat down and Haru made her way over to him. When Haru started walking to him, she realized what she would have to do. She would have to lift up his _shirt _and that was enough thought to make Haru almost faint.

She sucked in her breath as she took off his dress shirt gingerly and saw how big the gash was. "Why did you take the knife for me?" Giotto shot her a look. "Easy, I'm supposed to _protect _people, not let them die."

As Haru was sorting out his cut, Giotto couldn't help but turn his head to blush at the connection. Haru noticed him turn his head, but didn't say anything. After all, she couldn't see him blush. For that, she was quite grateful because she was blushing too!

When she had finally finished by adding some bandages, she stood up quickly and practically ran to where she got the first aid kit from. Giotto looked at her back strangely as she speed walked over to the shelf. _"What's up with her?"_

Haru could feel his eyes burning through her back, so she stayed as she was, wishing for her stupid little blush to die down. _"Breath Haru, breath. Think of Tsuna…" _That was enough to make Haru's face turn to a sad one. She was so caught up here, that she forgot about Tsuna. She should be slapped for that.

Then she whirled round to look at Giotto. How the hell was she supposed to get rid of him? She _has _to find Isabella in two weeks otherwise it's game over. She saw that he was still staring intently at her. It was as if his eyes were telling her something. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Giotto shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really. I was just wondering when you will tell me why you jumped out of your window and where the hell you were running to. Are you _sure _you are in Vongola?"

Haru flinched at those words. Any other time and she would have been in the middle of her silent break down. But now, she was just plain hurt. Was she not good enough to be in Vongola? She knew it was stupid how she got caught out so easily, but was it really going to end here?

Haru held back the tears in her eyes. After a while, she decided to speak. "One, how did you know I jumped out of the window? Two, I told you that I'm on a mission, and three, yes, I AM in Vongola. After all, your hyper intuition wasn't lying was it?"

She stuck out her chin to show that she wasn't hurt by the remark. Giotto spoke up. "Well, first, I saw that your window was left open and the jump wasn't far down, secondly, I thought we were going to help you and third, I just wanted to confirm, in case you were really a spy. I mean, how do you know that Terremoto famiglia?"

Haru sighed silently in relief. "I will tell you my mission in detail. The Vongola Decimo is your great-great-great-great grandson and someone from our time is in the middle of a grudge with him. They came to the past to mess it up and if I don't do stop it quickly, he will fade away…"

Giotto was in shock from the time she mentioned great, however many greats that was, grandson! That was NOT the explanation he was looking for. That was enough to make Alaude shocked!

Haru looked down at the ground the whole time. Giotto moved up from the sofa to where Haru was standing. Obviously she had feelings for the Decimo. Not because his hyper intuition was telling him that, but the way she had taken this kind of mission for him. Most women wouldn't do that for _anyone._

He put a hand under her chin and raised her head for her to look at him. Haru was in shock from the touch, but when her eyes met cerulean eyes, she was frozen. She just about caught what Giotto was saying to her.

"Don't worry, he won't fade. Knowing you, you seem like the type who just won't let that happen. I'll help you. This can be _our _mission. If this is about the family, then I'm happy to help."

Haru's breath hitched as she could no longer hold in the tears. She let out a choked sob as she tried to stop it, but she failed miserably. Luckily for her, Giotto was the gentle type and he just pulled her towards the sofa. Haru was trying her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Those words that Giotto had just told her were words that made her happy and sad at the same time.

Giotto sat down and pulled Haru down with him. He let her sit on his lap with her face buried in his chest. Giotto started to stroke her hair waiting for her tears and sobbing to subside. Soon after, Haru's sobs died down and her tears stopped flowing.

Haru could have easily pulled away from his comfort, but she didn't want to just yet and Giotto could have pushed her away, but he kept her there, stroking her hair.

After a while, Haru was getting tired and she pulled away from Giotto's hold gently. Her cheeks were tinged with light red as she faced away from the man. "I-um erm." Haru sighed. "Let me start again. I'm sorry for crying on you like that. I'm not usually like that."

What she said was true. When she was fully involved with the mafia, she vowed never to cry for the stupid things. When she looked over how they went to the future and defeated Byakuran, she feels ashamed at how she cried practically the whole time.

Giotto smiled gently and shook his head. "No worries. Isabella was strong headed and carefree, but she did have her moments. Don't stress yourself over it." Somehow, Giotto could speak about Isabella so freely to Haru, yet he couldn't say anything to his guardians. Speaking of them, he wondered how they would felt when they wake up to see him not there.

Haru nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed now, I feel tired." Giotto understood. It had been a long day and with his injury, Giotto needed some rest. "Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too."

As they walked into the next room, the first thing that Haru noticed was that THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED. No way! What the hell is going to happen now? Giotto noticed that Haru was frozen on the spot and looked around her. He too saw the problem. There was only one bed.

He started to make his way back to the main room. Haru stopped him. "Where are you going? You can have the bed! I mean really I don't need that sort of comfort, and anyways you're the one who is really hurt so I mean, yeah you can stay on the bed and I'll just take the sofa-"

Haru was stopped abruptly by Giotto putting his hand on her mouth. He gave him a confused look and he chuckled. _"So cute, I swear."_

"Don't sweat it. It's rude for me to take the sofa seeing as you're a girl, I mean woman," Giotto had seen the look that Haru gave him when he said that. It was hard to believe that she was only two years younger than him. "so it's either the both of us sleep on the bed or I take the sofa. Take it or leave it."

He moved his hand for Haru to speak, but when he saw that she was about to protest, he quickly covered it again. "Remember, take it or leave it." He saw Haru's eyes flash with anger and then roll her yes and finally she sighed. (Well, she tried to, but his hand was over her mouth.)

When he removed his hand, she spoke up. "Fine then. I don't want you to take the sofa because of your wound, so I'll agree _just this once._" Giotto flashed her a triumphant smile and Haru whacked his arm playfully and moved over to the bed.

Giotto wanted to tease her to see what her reaction would be. "Man, I hope you don't kick about at night, I really, _really _hate that." He could see Haru's face flush either with a blush or because she was angry. He went with his second choice soon after.

"Just get into the damn bed and shut up." Giotto would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the harsh tone, so he laughed on the inside instead. Haru got on the bed first and pushed herself up against the wall so that there was more than enough space for Giotto.

Giotto noticed and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not fat you know. I don't need that much space." Haru shrugged then yawned. "Whatever, I happen to sleep like this." Giotto rolled his eyes at this comment and lay down. "Sure you do."

Haru was barely listening when the dark ibis washed over her. Man was it good to sleep. Giotto just lay there watching her as she had her back towards him. Her breath was steady and also quite soothing.

He carefully put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She unconsciously moved towards him with a light sigh. Giotto was grateful that she had made closed that small gap; otherwise it would have resulted in him getting a thwack to the head. He can wait until morning for that one.

He breathed in the vanilla scent that was coming off of her hair and it was like a sleeping potion for him. Before he too fell into the world of sleep, he heard her mumble. "Tsuna… I… No… Fail…"

Giotto simply stroked her hair and Haru calmed down and snuggled even further into Giotto's chest. The said man simply smiled and enjoyed the warmth. Yep, he was definitely going to get a thwack to the head in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Open the door like the key to my heart<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lolita:So what do you think pretty impressive huh?<em>

_Leo:Yeah if you want one last story to make you depressed and don't back out of you committing suicide._

_Lolita:So in other words, it's good right?_

_Leo:I guess so. It was alright._

_Lolita:If you don't get it, when she rights hurtful things, It's a way of saying she loves it. Personally, I think it's weird_

_Leo:Says the girl who says 'see you tomorrow' when really she means 'see you later' or 'see you next year' which means 'see you tomorrow' You can't say anything is weird when you do that_

_Lolita:Okay, you've proved your point. Any way **Mayumi Wakimiya **I hope that there was enough fluff for you in this! I did say that it would show up and it did! **Rieyama Yuuko **I'm so glad that you share the love of blood with me! **.12 **glad that you loved my second chapter, do you love this one? **Mailuima **I don't know how you think that Alaude was funny, but still I'm glad that you did! **Cristinne **I know how much you HATE bad spelling and grammer, so I hope I did well on this! Plus I hope you liked this chapter! **Spirit Kagome **the first person to review, I hope I've still got you interested!_

_I shall still shout out to you all there, but I hope you feel happy seeing your name in my Fanfic!_

_Leo:I find it embarrassing when I see my name written here_

_Lolita:No one is stopping you from writing with me. If you don't want to, don't_

_Leo:I'm good thanks!_

_Lolita:If I didn't make anything clear in my story, don't be afraid to tell me! I will try to improve or change it!_

_Plz don't forget, rate or hate!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_Leonessa del buio_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!_

_Lolita: So it's been quite a while hasn't it since I updated this._

_Leo: Not long enough I say_

_Lolita: Hey! Don't you like the way this story is going?_

_Leo: If you are going to keep on writing puke like this with no blood, then I might just drop off the face of the earth!_

_Lolita: Oh God really? The I won't have add any blood in it! I'll just make it fluffy and then I will see you DROP OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH ONCE AND FOR ALL!_

_Leo: :o Wow. I am in a state of shock right now_

_Lolita: Now that that's out of my system, I want to tell you all something. I did a little bit of homework-_

_Leo: KHR homework as this is our free week off from school_

_Lolita: They really didn't need to know that. Don't interrupt me either. As I was saying, I did some homework and I kinda researched on Giotto's eye colour, only to find out THAT THEY ARE NOT AT ALL BLUE! I feel like a complete idiot writing down that he had blue eyes instaed of orange! Ye, that right, they are only a lighter shade of his HDWM. Did anyone out there actually know this? If you did, then WHY DIDN'T YOU FRIKKING TELL ME? Well, with my rant done, I hope that you will please bare with me as I change his eye colour. Ignore the fact that I wrote blue in any other fanfic, or this one because that was a pure mistake._

_Leo: You went on for ages! I can't believe you just shouted at he readers! They won't like you know!_

_Lolita: Oh God no, you think?_

_Leo: Yes_

_Lolita: Sorry guys!_

_Leo: She doesn't own KHR or their characters!_

_Lolita: Neither does she, but I do own the Terremoto Famiglia! Sorry for you bad spelling and grammer, if there is any. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Chapter 4**

When Haru woke up, she felt some heavy weight around her waist. There was also something warm on her back and some tickly, yet relaxing air at the back of her neck and she instantly leaned back into it enjoying the heat. When she was about to doze off, she heard some deep grumbling. That made her eyes shoot wide open.

"_What the fuck?" _Then she suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. When she turned her head slightly, she saw some blond hair peeking into her view. She slowly raised her fist. When the arm gripped her tightly, she paused. _"Should I really punch him?"_

When she felt him nuzzle his head into her shoulder, she nodded and blushed. _"He has to wake up, NOW!" _She brought down her fist with such force that she sent shock waves through Giotto's body that definitely woke him up.

"What the ugh-hell?" Giotto's voice was still groggy from his sleep. His eyes were still trying to focus on a blushing Haru. She turned her head away from him, blushing from the connection but also fuming.

"Why d'ya do that?" Giotto's words were heavily slurred from him being drunk with sleep. Haru huffed. "Why the hell were you're arms around me? I made that gap to be separated from you, not for you to close it and cling onto me!"

Giotto smiled while his sleep was slowly vanishing from his eyes. "I thought as much. I had a hunch that you might punch me or something. And besides, you pulled yourself into to me too. _Snuggled _into me." Haru's angry face turned into disbelief. Did she just hear him right?

"I did?" Giotto nodded and Haru face palmed herself. "Man I feel stupid! I guess I should say sorry then." Giotto smiled and nodded. "Yes, you should. My face really hurts." He gave her a little pout that Haru couldn't resist. She rubbed where she punched him. "Aww, I'm sorry. Is it all better now?"

Giotto nodded with a satisfied look on his face. When Haru realized what she was doing, she removed her hand like she had touched something hot. "Erm, I guess I should go and clean up then." Haru jumped over Giotto and got down from the bed.

Giotto watched as she walked gracefully over to the bathroom. When her figure had vanished, he flopped back onto the bed and released his breath, something that he didn't realize he had held. He put both arms behind his head and sighed.

"_I can't be having feelings for her, can I? That's crazy! She loves her boss, while I love Isabella! Besides, we aren't even from the same timeline, so that will never work out. Wait, am I trying to get ways of how we can BE-TO-FIKKING-GETHER? Times like this, I wish I had something much stronger than my hyper intuition." _

Giotto sighed again and looked at some more pictures that were hanging in the room. Isabella's baby pictures, Isabella's birthday pictures, Isabella's school day pictures and finally Isabella's pictures with Vongola. The one that really caught his eye was when Alaude had finally agreed for them all to take a picture together. They had all been waiting on him to answer and he finally did. Isabella took her place next to Giotto and was well snuggled into him. They were like a matching puzzle piece. It looked like it was meant to be.

The same went for Elena and Daemon too. The others just filled in their spots next to them and around them. A smile crept up on his face. It was the last picture they had all taken together before she disappeared. Now with Haru, he was finally going to know why she left.

Meanwhile, Haru was in the bathroom and took out a storage box. (You know, like weapon boxes, but you can store things in?) She took out toothbrush and started to clean her pearly whites. She frowned into the mirror. _"Why did I feel warm and relaxed when Giotto was holding me? I mean, sure I whacked him, but that was only because I didn't want him to know that I was enjoying it! I love Tsuna, not some dead Vongola Primo! Argh!"_

She sprayed some water on her face, and completely forgot that this was the past, meaning that they had no hot water, unless they boiled it. The cold metallic like water touched her flawless skin and Haru let out a little yelp. "Hahi, that was so _cold!_" She grabbed her towel. How the hell was she supposed to shower now? She's a woman; so she _MUST _be clean at all times.

She glanced at the bath tub and sighed. A light bulb then appeared in her head. She had packed a portable KETTLE! How the hell did she forget? She popped out another storage box and opened it. Inside was the biggest kettle you will ever see. She boiled the water and dropped in some jasmine smelling bath bomb and jumped into the tub. She instantly felt relaxed at this. She let her eyes roll up and an audible _'ahh'_ was heard.

She was so relaxed that she forgot about what she was supposed to be doing, the time AND the fact that there was a MAN in the other room. She even left her _clothes _in there! As she hopped out and wrapped the towel around her, she reached for the door knob. Making sure that the bathroom was clean, she smiled and walked out.

When she shut the door behind her, she looked towards the bed and her eyes locked with some bright sharp orange ones. Giotto's mouth was hanging open and Haru seemed to mirror him. Both of their eyes were wide open. They were staring at each other for what seemed like forever and a day. Finally, Haru broke the silence by gathering some air into her mouth and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That's right, she _screamed_. It was so high pitched that it would have given the teenage Tsuna a run for his money. Giotto quickly stood up and tried to run into the main room while shouting out sorry as he was going past. He was so shaken up that he had crashed into her on his way out and made… her towel, erm, slip.

Haru was barely registering what was going on and moved her hand that was supporting her towel on her chest, away from her chest. When he saw that she was about to slip, he instinctively stuck his hand out for her. Haru grabbed onto and when he realized that her towel was falling, his eyes widened and his grip was slipping. Poor Haru was still trying to hold onto his hand for dear life and didn't realize that the stronger one of the pair had stopped pulling her up.

So instead, _she _was pulling _him down!_ Haru fell backwards and her towel fell off completely. She also took Giotto down with her who landed on top of her naked form.

"Oof." Giotto looked up to see what his face had just slammed in and when he looked up, he saw Haru's face was all red. She was both embarrassed AND angry. Giotto moved away and finally noticed what he had crashed into and why it was so soft. HIS FACE WAS INBETWEEN HER BREASTS!

Giotto flushed and scuttled away from Haru, who was gathering her towel and wrapping herself into it again. She wasn't looking at his face, but then again, Giotto wouldn't know because he wasn't looking at hers either. His face was bright red. "I-er guess er I should-"

Haru finished his sentence, still not looking at him. "Go now? Yes, I think you should."

She could hear his feet pounding against the floor with some speed, indicating that he was running out of the room. When the door shut behind him, Haru let out a sigh. Her blush had calmed down, but there was still a sprinkle of red down on her face. She shifted over to the bed to where she had left the little box that contained all the clothes that she had packed from the mansion.

To her surprise, there were some Lolita clothing in there. Haru blinked. She didn't really look at the clothes, but just grab them and store them. It was light weight, like for combat, yet it was still beautiful and shouted _fight-but-don't-get-me-mucked-up-bitch. _She smiled and shoved the black and red dress over her head.

When she finally finished, she stepped out of the room feeling so nervous. What was Giotto going to do? He wasn't some sort of pervert behind closed doors was he? Oh God, maybe she should just run away? Impossible, there was only one way out and he was in that place to get out. Anyway, he would find out and catch up to her.

Haru sucked in a shaky breath and walked out to the main room. Giotto was sitting in a chair, leaning forward as if thinking about something. Haru stopped dead and just HAD to get a better look at this Italian beauty sitting in front of her. She just stood, lapping up his looks and charms. His blond hair seemed more golden in the candle light and his orange eyes was no joke either.

When Giotto finally pulled out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a frozen Haru. He looked at her dress that seemed to fit like a glove and made her stand out even more. He suddenly remembered the events of ten minutes ago and let a sprinkle of red splatter on his cheeks. Haru realized that he was looking and did the same thing.

Haru decided to break the awkward silence by shuffling. Giotto took this as an action that she wanted to speak.

"Yeah?"

Haru looked up. "How about some breakfast? I mean, I could make it for you, but it might not be as good as the chefs from the mansion and everything…" Haru quickly stopped. She knew that if she didn't her nerves would get the best of her and she would start rambling on. Giotto smiled and nodded.

"Fine, yeah. While, you're making breakfast, I'll be taking a shower." He got up to move across the room. When he got to her, he smiled an even brighter smile. _"E mi permetto di aggiungere, che cerchiate un bellissimo oggi."_[1] Haru blushed and nodded her head. _"Grazie mille, Giotto."_[2]

Giotto chuckled and went to the room door. Haru turned round and called out to him. "Don't worry, I won't walk in on you or crash into you to make your towel fall." She could hear him laugh as he closed the door behind him. She gently smiled knowing that it was still going to be fine between them.

As Giotto was getting ready to use the bathroom, he paused. "Hmm, I wonder what my guardians are doing now."

~x~

A tired G. was yawning as he was walking towards Giotto's office. He thought maybe he had done an all nighter and fell asleep. Oh well, he would just have to find out that he's not there.

He knocked on the door and composed himself for his boss. "Primo, it's time to wake up and have breakfast." He waited for a couple of minutes before knocking again. "Primo! Come on!" G. was wondering what the hell was going on. Usually, because of G.'s shouts, Giotto would wake up straight away, even if he WAS a heavy sleeper.

When he didn't get a response, he grew angry. Boss, or NOT, Giotto was going to get it. When he barged into the blonde man's office. "Hey Giotto-?" G. blinked and took a look around him. He had already looked in his room and not found him there. Where was he then?

A slip of paper pocking on the door caught his eye. It was a different coloured paper, meaning that it's a note left for him. G. groaned already knowing what it meant. When he picked it up to read it, he was right, but he didn't know about the other part.

_G. I have an important mission that I need to deal with quickly and quietly. You know that Haru woman? Well, she's helping me out, so for now, I want you to help out with my paperwork. You ARE my right-hand man after all._

_Giotto_

G. re-read the note over and over again. His boss who was also his best friend was screwing with him right? G. face palmed. "Why the HELL am I his right hand man to that little twat?"

~x~

While in the bathroom, Giotto sneezed. Asari had told him that in Japanese traditions, when you sneeze randomly, someone is talking about you behind your back and is most probably cursing you. That would explain his frequent sneezing. He was hated by a lot of people. This time, his hyper intuition told him that someone in the mansion was cursing him.

He smiled. _"Looks like you found my note, G._

~x~

As soon as Giotto stepped out of the room, the smell of croissants and pancakes hit his nose. There was also, I think an omelette? As he walked into the dining room (Isabella has EVERYTHING in this little boulder right?), Giotto saw Haru setting up the table with the beautiful food and coffee.

Haru sensed someone and immediately, Haru looked up with a warm smile. "I'm not sure what you really like best, so I made a bit of everything." Giotto looked at the table and saw that she was right. She HAD made a bit of everything. It was like a mini buffet in itself, all at friking breakfast!

Haru noticed Giotto's shocked face and quickly reassured. "You don't have to eat it all of course! I mean, I always cook for the guardians back home, so I seemed to have made too much thinking that I was still home… And I just wanted to make some more because I don't know when next we might stop to eat or something-"

Haru stopped suddenly because she saw Giotto's shoulders shaking. She tilted her head in confusion and Giotto thought it made her look cute.

"_Is he laughing at me?"_

"Are you laughing at me?" Haru had decided to voice out her thoughts. Giotto nodded. "I just think it's cute how you get flustered so easily. Always rambling on when there's no need." He ignored Haru's pouting face and sat down. When Haru saw that she wasn't going to get an apology out of him, she sighed and sat down. They ate in silence for a while, until Giotto cleared his throat.

Haru raised an eyebrow and then looked at him. She saw him staring with intense orange orbs. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Giotto nodded and began. "Well, since you've gotten here, you haven't really told me much about your mission. Why is Isabella wanted? How do you know the Terremoto Famiglia?"

Haru sat back in her chair, slightly taken a back with all the questions that had just been thrown at her. She answered them all with little detail. "Isabella is wanted because she was very close to you. The Terremoto famiglia want to stop the creation of Vongola, so they got the technology to do so." _"Plus, I have to make you fall in love again with Isabella." _But she kept that thought to herself.

Giotto's hyper intuition told him that she was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. He placed a hand on hers as a sign of comfort, but just in case she tried to get up and run, he could stop her. "Haru, I know you're hiding something from me, so just tell me everything." Haru's eyes widened.

"I don't want to." It was now Giotto's turn to widen his eyes. "What the hell? What kind of blunt answer was that?" Haru shrugged her shoulders. "I'll tell you soon, but not now. It might destroy everything if you knew. You know the future and what not."

Giotto removed his hand and sat back feeling baffled by the answer she had given him. "Fine, but when this is all over, you have to tell me, okay?" Haru paused for a moment and nodded her head very slowly. "Fine, I will. Now hurry up, we need to get going."

They both packed up and Haru showed Giotto the wonders of a weapon and storage box. "You also get animals of your flame. Like Tsuna has a little lion cub with sly flames as his mane." Giotto stared at the box in amazement. "You can actually fit big things into this small box?" Haru nodded. Giotto looked at the box from every angle. "Is it magic or is it mist flames or something?" Haru stopped and finally shrugged. "I never really thought about it, so I don't know."

After making sure that they left the hide out tidy, Haru and Giotto set off to the town where Isabella supposedly was. They were both laughing and chatting and sometimes blushing. Haru mentally punched herself.

"_Don't get too attached! Any more of this and my feeling might explode! It's obvious where Tsuna get all his characteristics from and just knowing that is was this man who started it off, it makes me feel attract- AHHHH! Listen to yourself Haru!"_

Haru couldn't help but think that this mission was destined to fail.

~x~

In the dark dank room of an abandoned inn, sat the Don Loriana Costa was sitting in her chair that looked like a throne as she lapped up all the information that her subordinate was giving her. When she had heard that two of them had been killed, she was about to let rage be her conductor, but then thought about it and settled down.

"I know that two of them had been killed foolishly, but they were killed by the Vongola Primo himself, boss." Loriana scowled. "They were prepared though! How the _hell _could they have let themselves been killed so _foolishly?"_

She then sighed and looked down at the man who was presently shaking in fear. "You said you had good news. What is it?" The man nodded and spoke up, trying his very best not to stutter. "Before they were killed, one of them managed to put a tracking device on her neck. Don't worry, it's so tiny, she won't see it and it is water proof in case she has a shower or anything."

When the man saw his boss relax, he too relaxed. Her tight face suddenly turned into a playful smirk, that to be honest to the subordinate, made her look beautiful and daring. "Good, very good Roberto. I hope you have turned it on and now know her every move."

The man called Roberto nodded his head vigorously. "Yes boss, we have. Is there any messages that you would like for me to send out?" Don't get him wrong here. He was not a total kiss up. He was using this as an excuse to fill an upcoming awkward silence, and for him to get out of the room.

Loriana nodded. "Yes. I would like for you call down Rosa and Carlo. I want those two to be the ones to wipe out Isabella. Tell them to leave Giotto. He's still a pawn in all of this." Roberto nodded again and then paused. "Then what about this Haru woman?"

A frown passed Loriana's face. "I want her dead. Buried here would be the best thing so that the Decimo famiglia of the Vongola family would be in pieces." She waved her hand towards the door and that was Roberto's cue to leave. Once outside the door, he heaved a huge sigh.

"_Oh Dio, perché proprio a me?"_[3] He shifted his weight off of the wall and headed down to where two of Loriana's guardians were. They were at least the nicest ones.

In the room, Loriana smiled to herself and took a sip of her tequila. _"Io ti porterà,_ _Vongola_ _Decimo."_[4]

She then looked at a certain picture that was in her locket and she let the tears slide right down her face. She scraped back her jet black hair and clenched the fist that contained the locket. "I'm doing this for you, brother."

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_[1]= And might I add that you're looking beautiful today_

_[2]= Thank you very much, Giotto_

_[3]= Oh God, why me?_

_[4]= I will get you, Vongola Tenth_

_If any of these are wrong, then please tell me as I have used google translator!_

* * *

><p><em>Lolita: SOOOOOOOOOOOO? How was it?<em>

_Leo: I really love Loriana! So fiesty and if she was real, she would soooooooo be a friend of mine!_

_Lolita: Yeah, but she's not, so get your head out of your arse and look at reality sister! Oh yeah! I was wondering, who do you think is Loriana's brother? There was clue out there, but I don't know if I should say it again... Go back and read it if you need help! I will reveal another clue in the next chapter, that is if no one can guess who it is. If you guess corectly, then I will dedicate a one-shot for you and you can pick the theme and the characters! I don't know why I'm doing this, but I feel happy!_

_Leo: She so high! Please just hurry up and guess!_

_Lolita: Whatever! Any ways, plz, don't forget, rate or hate!_

_Leo: Hate or hate!_

_Lolita: *Slaps sister on the head*_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_Leonessa del buio_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Dark Gothic Lolita here!**

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Chapter 5**

As Haru and Giotto were walking, Haru suddenly remembered to ask a question that had been bugging her. "Say Giotto, why is this crossbow so important?" Giotto looked down to see the weapon of his beloved in Haru's hands. His eyes went soft for a moment.

"I have never known anyone, other than G. to have such perfect aim before. It's quite something, especially from a woman, no offence. This is the weapon that has been going on in their family since the first day the mafia started. The mafia was started up by Don Vasco De Luca. The wife of Vasco De Luca had found out about what husband was doing, she went in a rage. She though it was the worst thing possible, until she found it was for good.

"When another famiglia started up, it was run by someone who was always jealous of Vasco and made a rival family. When they kidnapped Vasco's wife, Delizia De Luca, she had been angry at herself for not being strong enough. When Vasco got her back, she was determined to do her part at least, and she worked well with a crossbow. Although Vasco hated it, he still let her keep to it. She passed it down generation to generation for only the women, somehow knowing that they would still get tied in the mafia. To show that the women are not at all weak."

Haru nodded her head taking up all the information. In a way it was sort of sweet. Haru knew of how the mafia started as Reborn had drummed it all into their heads, even SHIMON'S heads! They hadn't really been told about his wife though, so Haru was happy to be the only one to know about it.

"So that makes Isabella a descendant of Vasco and Delizia." Giotto nodded his head. "Yup, it does." Haru studied the crossbow and was wondering where she had seen it before. _"Come on Haru, think!"_

Giotto had noticed that Haru had gone off into a deep thought. He smiled gently. _"Just like Isabella does." _He was shocked when he heard Haru scream out. He quickly panicked. "What happened?"

Haru smiled up at him and shook her head. "Nothing! I've just remembered where I've seen this crossbow from! I mean, who can't tell from the swirly designs on the side? This is the same crossbow that the Vongola Ottavo uses! It's still there hanging as a momentum in the great hall of Vongola! I've seen it so many times! " Giotto's eyes widened. "You mean that theirs a female boss in Vongola? Wow, who would have seen that coming?"

Haru smiled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Are you trying to say that women are not worthy enough?" Giotto quickly stuck his hands out and shook his head. "No, no, that not what I'm saying at all! It's just a surprise you know! But if she's a descendant from Isabella, then it's understandable." Haru nodded. "Don't forget she's from Vasco and Delizia too." Giotto nodded in agreement.

There was a comfortable silence that filled between them as they kept on walking. Suddenly a town came into view and Haru's face lit up. "Hey, look we made it! And it only took us 8 hours!" Giotto chuckled. Although it was tiring, Haru somehow made it as though it was the most pleasant thing in the world. Well, with Haru, it was pretty great.

Giotto then finally realized something. They were out of his borders and this town wasn't exactly one of his allies. _"Crap, if they see me here, I'm dead meat!" _While Haru had kept on walking, she felt a hand tug at her. She looked up into troubled orange eyes. She tiled her head and Giotto had to look away because it made her look cute.

"Is there something wrong Giotto?" He nodded his head. "I'm not allies with the people in this town and if I walk in here casually, then I'm screwed!" Haru racked her brain to think of where this was. "Oh yeah! This place? I did hear that we were enemies at one point in time, but I guess Tsuna made a healthy relationship with them."

Giotto blinked. "Really? So in the future, everything is alright now? Well done to him!" Giotto couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Haru was giving Tsuna all the praise. His thoughts were then cut off when he heard Haru's voice.

"Don't worry though. I've got you covered. I might have something in my box." Giotto stood back as Haru's ring glowed and she opened her box. Out popped some hair straighteners, hair dye and green contact lenses. Giotto eyed the things in her warily. _"What the hell is that thing in her hand? Is that how they torture people in the future?"_

Haru giggled at Giotto's pouting face and Giotto just had to smile. _"Her laugh is so heavenly." _

"Okay, why don't we go into that bush over there and I'll get started okay? They won't hurt you! You're a mafia boss for crying out loud, not a baby!" Haru took hold of his arm and pulled him over into a bush.

As he dyed his hair jet black and put in the jade green contacts, she then had to straighten his hair. Giotto shook his head. "No way. NO FRIKKING WAY!" Haru put a finger to her lip and told him to be quiet. "Someone will hear you! It won't hurt; it just makes your hair straighter."

He looked at Haru who was staring at him with hard eyes. He sighed and it was a sighed to show that she had won. She squealed with delight that she had won and began to straighten his hair.

When she was done, she showed him his new self in the mirror. He was taken back. He was a totally different person! "Is this what they use as disguises then?" Haru shrugged. "Some people do, or they want a change and just get thing that make them look different." Giotto nodded his head and kept his eyes on the mirror.

While he was staring at himself, Haru couldn't help but stare at him too. She had to admit it; she had fallen for this man in front of her, even if she wasn't supposed to. _"But he's definitely not to know that."_

She sighed a little and looked away. Life was a bitch sometimes.

Giotto had heard Haru sigh and looked up at her. "Is there something wrong?" Haru turned to him and shook her head. "No, everything is alright. Let's just go okay?" Haru got up to dust herself and Giotto got up behind her. He kept his eyes on her the whole time.

"You could get it off your chest by talking about it you know." Haru flinched when she heard Giotto talking. She shook her head. "No, no, don't worry! There's nothing wrong, just thinking." Giotto nodded and smiled with her, but when she turned her head away from him, his lips went into a firm line.

As they walked into an inn, they were greeted by a smiling face. "Hello there! Are you travellers? Maybe you would like to stay here? This place is quite cheap as well." Giotto nodded and smiled. He then looked at Haru and then he smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to say!

Just as Haru was about to open her mouth, Giotto cleared his voice. Haru looked up at him in confusion, until she saw a glint in his eyes. She paled. Tsuna usually did that when he had a sneaky idea. _"Now I know where he gets it from."_

"Yes, I would like for you to get us a room with a king sized bed. This is our honeymoon you see and we would like to spend it in this lovely town." He put on the most dazzling smile as he wrapped Haru in a semi hug by holding one of her shoulders and pulled her into him, just to make it look real.

Haru on the other hand had almost died from the connection and the plan. _"WHAT?" _Although she was mad with the idea, she couldn't help but blush 's hyper intuition told him that Haru really wanted to scream at him, but he ignored it and wrapped her even further into his arms.

The inn keeper on the other hand was beaming like a Christmas tree. "Your honeymoon? Congratulations to you both! I remember the day me and my wife got married. The best day of my life." The man sighed with happiness and gave them their key. "How long do you think you'll be staying?" Haru answered this time. "Maybe about a week or so. Depending on how we feel." Giotto was surprised that Haru was playing along so well with it. _"Will she really want to stay a week in the same bed as me?"_

Not that he was complaining anyway.

After showing them to their room and the two of them paying, Giotto immediately let go of Haru, knowing that she was going to burst out with anger. Surprisingly, she didn't. She only moved over to the bed that was neatly made and sat down on it and stared Giotto.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence, Haru finally broke it. "I know what, you're thinking, but I had to go along with it didn't I? I mean, it would have looked suspicious if I protested." Giotto nodded his head and half turned. "Then tell me, why did you say you wanted to say at least for a week? I thought you might say something like two days."

Haru shrugged like it was nothing. "We don't know how long this will take us, so we need a place to stay. Do we need another reason?" Boy was she angry right now. This was the way Isabella acted when she was majorly angry, but lashing out would kill someone.

Haru stood up and Giotto looked at her questioningly. "I want to check out this town first and do some scouting. I need to check how far the border line is in this time and also find out some clues as to where Isabella might be hiding." She smiled when she saw him looking baffled at her words. He then smiled back to her. "Vongola must be happy to have such an organized person like you. You must really know so much about the mafia."

Haru was shocked at this comment and could feel her face going red. She turned away and tried to look out of the window to see the wonderful view.

"I'm going to change into some combat clothes just in case." As she was walking to the bathroom, she stopped paused. "Oh yeah, you might also want to think of a new name while you're at it. 'Giotto' might be a little giveaway." She heard the said man sigh at how much hassle it was and she gave him a warm smile that he practically melted under.

As she left the room, he sat down on the bed trying to figure out names that would suit him well. _"I like my name because it starts with the letter 'G' but that would be a dead giveaway if I called myself something like that. Hmmmm. What would Haru pick?" _As he was trying to think of a name that Haru would love, he finally stood up with happiness crossing his face.

"That would be great! I know Haru would love it! I'll be called 'Davide'." Although the name business wasn't much of a point, he wanted Haru to like it.

~x~

Haru was walking out on the rooftops of the dark town. Giotto had also done some scouting on the other side of town. Reborn had given her a file on roughly where to find Isabella. She had her treasured ring on her right finger and she hopped down from the roof. All day she had been asking where this building was and now she had found it.

She raised her hand up to the door, and then froze. _"What the hell am I doing? Knocking is one of the worst things possible!" _As she was trying to decide on what to do, the door finally swung open. Haru was shocked as she came face to face with a woman who bore the same resemblance as her, but with black hair. There was no tattoo on her face. "Hahi!" The woman stared at Haru up and down. "Is there something you want? If not, then beat it!" Haru inhaled some oxygen and showed her a calm expression. "Are you Isabella?" Haru mentally face palmed herself. _"DUH!" _Isabella slowly nodded and glared at Haru.

Haru looked her right in the eye and told her the truth. "I'm here to protect you. You are targeted for something and I've been assigned to help you. Also, I'm here to give you this." She paused and Isabella's eyes widened when she saw what she was holding. Haru looked down to the ground as she held it out.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't save your mother. She knew…" Isabella had tears in her eyes as she touched the weapon. Without thinking, she pulled Haru into her house and burst into tears. Haru comforted her the same way Giotto did. After about ten minutes, the sobbing died down. "How?" Was all the faint voice could say.

Haru told her about the town was burning and how they killed her mother because they couldn't find her. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have left the town if I knew this was going to happen. I should have stayed!" Haru shook her head. "That's the thing, you didn't know! I managed to pull her out of the building safely, but she had inhaled too many fumes and smoke."

Isabella shuddered and nodded slowly. "What about Vongola? Where were they?" Haru looked up at the ceiling. "They were in another town for a meeting, by the time they came back; there was fight between a new famiglia and Vongola's subordinates. They started the fire once they saw Primo."

Isabella held her head in her hands. "Giotto too? Where is he now? Is he fine? Did he get hurt?" She had raised her head and Haru saw that her eyes were very pleading. "He's fine. He insisted on helping me to find you and he went to scout another part of the town."

Isabella smiled a little. "So how are you and why do you look like me?" Haru looked guilty. _"What the hell do I say now?" _Haru sighed. It looks like it has to be the truth. She told her the story top to bottom and what her plan was. Isabella shook her head at the plan.

"No way am I letting that happen. I can't have another person die for me. If you really are from the future, then don't you think you'll be missed? Think Haru!" Haru winced at those words. "There's no need to think. If my ancestors are fine, then I will still be born in my future, even if it changes a little bit." Haru shrugged her shoulders, but really she cared about that fact.

Isabella moved over to the kitchen. "You must be hungry. Luckily I have some spare cake left if you would like some." A chocolate cake came into Haru's view and she could feel her mouth-watering. She nodded dumbly and Isabella laughed and handed her a slice.

The two women sat down on the couch talking about their experiences with their Vongola. Like Isabella fighting with G. and Haru fighting with Gokudera. Or Isabella seeing Lampo as a little brother and the same for Haru and Lambo.

They both went quiet after a while and Haru decided to say something. "They miss you, you know. _He_ misses you a lot." Isabella shut her eyes and Haru could see silent tears running down her face. "I know Haru, I know."

Haru left it at that and didn't say much more. Isabella wanted to get it off of her chest, so she continued. "I left because Giotto already has better things to do than to look after me. I'll be a burden unto him and the vigilante group that is now an unfortunate mafia famiglia. I would _die _for him! That's why you can't make the same mistake with you and your Decimo."

Haru flinched upon hearing Tsuna and looked away. "How did you know?" Isabella shrugged and still looked at the woman in front of her. "The way you talk about him, you make it sound like you're lovers." Haru laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You're wrong. In fact, you're far from it. Me and Tsuna are not lovers. I love him, but I don't think I'll be receiving any feelings from him anytime soon. It's so hard living in the same place as the person you love, knowing that loving them is futile! That's why, _I _would die for him! That's how much I love him!"

It was soon Haru's turn to burst into tears, making Isabella pull her into a great big hug. Her eyes turned soft. "There, there Haru. Don't cry. I'm sorry for all that I said wrong. If you keep trying, then maybe, just maybe Tsuna will love you back." Haru sniffed. "But _when?_ I've been chasing him for the past TEN YEARS! I think maybe I'll just let go." Isabella then hugged her tighter to make it hurt.

"No! There is no way that I'm going to let you do that! I have a feeling that your red string of fate it leading up to him. Trust me on this." Haru sniffed again. "How do you know?" Isabella chuckled. "I'm his great-great-great-great grandmother and I should know him very well." Haru laughed a little bit.

"I'm very tired. I think I should go back to the inn now." Isabella nodded and let go of her. "Will you be coming back here tomorrow?" Haru nodded her head. "Yes, I should come by. I need to protect you." Isabella rolled her eyes. "I don't need protecting. Just come over as a friend okay?" Haru nodded again.

Isabella saw her off to the door and watched as she started hopping all the rooftops. Isabella chuckled. "She is so like me." She shut her door gently.

~x~

So far, Giotto had not found any clues on where Isabella might be. He gritted his teeth together. Luckily for him, he had his contacts in and his hair was still black and straight. He had already spotted some mafia members hanging around and he would have been shot dead in these parts if they found out it was him. He walked past them calmly and they nodded their heads to him. He smiled to them and they soon went on their way.

Further down the road, he had spotted a man and a woman walking together. His hyper intuition was telling him that these people were very shifty. He watched them from a far, making sure that he was well hidden and that they couldn't spot him. She he got close, he could hear the only a few words. The man was the one talking first.

"Boss wants… get rid of…. Decimo…" Giotto's eyes widened. The enemy had moved quite quickly. He heard a lighter voice speaking.

"Yes… Isabella… Haru as well… for the Terremoto famiglia." Giotto backed up making sure that he didn't snap anything and made his way down to the inn. He saw the same famiglia men down another road. One of them raised their eyebrows at him.

"Oi, you! Why do you keep walking round?" Giotto thought of a perfect lie right on the spot. "I'm trying to see the hotspots of the town so that I can surprise my wife. We're here for our honeymoon you see. I want to make her feel special." His mind wheeled back to Haru and how she would be targeted if he didn't get back soon.

The men all smiled and him and patted his back. "Good for you! You impress the woman! It's not nice to anger them you see." Another man nodded. "Yes, an angry woman is not the best at times. Well, you better get back before she gets suspicious." Giotto nodded and thanked them, then walked off.

He slipped back in through the window to find Haru already there waiting for him. He shut the window after him and turned to her. "Any luck?" Haru nodded and Giotto's eyes widened. "Really? Where the hell did you find her? Was she really well hidden?" Haru shook her head. "No. Actually, I found her in a normal house, nothing shifty, noting to hide."

Giotto sighed and nodded. "She was always very smart. She knows that if she was anywhere shifty, she would have been sniffed out straight away." Haru sat down on the bed. "I'm going to see her tomorrow. Are you in?" Giotto nodded his head vigorously. "Of course I'm in."

Haru felt her heart pang a little bit. Although she still loved Tsuna, it was like he was slowly getting replaced by Giotto, but Giotto was in love with Isabella. She smiled a little bit at the thought. _"Story of my life. All the time he loved Kyoko, now I love someone who loves someone else."_

She got under the duvet that was set there. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Giotto." Giotto coughed for attention and Haru gave it to him. "I thought of a name for myself so that you can call me that in public. Take a guess." Haru looked at him blankly, and then tried to think. Her face was in full concentration as she tried to think. After what seemed like eternity, she finally guessed. "I'm going to go with Davide. I've always like that name for some reason."

Giotto let out a huge grin. "Well guessed, you are right." Haru smiled at him and he smiled back. "Well shove over; I need to get in too." Haru shifted to the other side of the bed and Giotto wrinkled his nose. "Haru, we've been over this. I'm not that FAT!" Haru giggled and came back a little more.

"I didn't say you were fat. Are you happy now?" Giotto grinned from ear to ear. "I'm delighted." He took off his shirt and set himself down next to her. Haru thought that it would be really awkward just them lying there, until he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Although he was quite warm, Haru had to shiver at the contact. She was blushing deeply.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing!" She was stuttering so badly. Giotto smirked and pulled her even closer until her back was touching a well sculptured chest. "Can't a man hug his wife like this? You're no fun." Haru felt another blush on top of her first blush. "Fine then, have it your way." She snuggled into him even more and Giotto was surprised that she had done so.

"Are you comfortable now?" He felt Haru nod as she sunk into his chest. It was like they fitted there perfectly with each other. Giotto let out another smile before letting sleep drag him under.

~x~

Tsuna was sitting in his office feeling very tired. Ever since Haru had started the mission, he was getting more and more drowsy. _"No, I need to keep going otherwise I'll get killed by Reborn."_

"Damn right you will." Tsuna lazily raised his eyes towards Reborn. Reborn saw how tired his student was and that he even had bags under his eyes. He had tried to talk to Haru many times, but he has a feeling Alaude might have smashed the phone as they are not familiar with the invention. "Take a rest Dame-Tsuna. You might just vanish all in one go." Tsuna shook his head. "Haru is doing her part, so I have to do mine. I can't sit about resting while Haru is risking her life for me."

Reborn watched as he tried to pick up the pen but failed. "You really love her don't you?" Tsuna snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "More than words can tell." Reborn pulled down his hat. "Then how do you think she will feel when she is suddenly dragged from the past to find out that you're dead? Not even dead, but you just vanished with no body. She still loves you, you know." Tsuna let his eyes close and he leaned back into his chair. Reborn let his eyes slip over to the door thinking that his student will not reply until he heard,

"I know Reborn, I know."

~x~

Loriana was sitting in her chair yet again. She had heard that the mission of her two guardians was going fine and that all was in place. She smirked and licked her lips. She was soon going to have the blood of that damn brat called Haru and then the Decimo wouldn't exist.

"Everything is going so well that I wonder why the hell I didn't do this all in the first place!" She had a huge grin on her face. Roberto walked into the room with his head hanging down low. Loriana cocked an eyebrow. "And why are you coming in here looking so depressed?" Roberto flinched and shook his head.

"No reason boss. I just came in here to tell you that Giotto has got a good disguise from Haru and we don't really know what he looks like. All we know is that his name fake name is Davide. I'm sorry if that is not enough information for you boss." Loriana waved her hand and sighed. "No Roberto, in fact you have done well. You were a very good spy for us and you've done a good job. We should let you be a spy more often."

Roberto nodded and practically glowed from the praise he had just gotten. He continued with his research. "We also know that Haru has found Isabella and she is living in a very rich house on the nice part of the town."

Loriana raked her hair back and looked thoughtful. "Very smart of her. I'm impressed with her. I thought people in this time period would be a whole lot stupider than people from our time, but she has proved me wrong." Roberto shifted from foot to foot.

"There's something that I want to know boss. Why do you want Haru to die?" Loriana broke out into another big grin. "A question well asked Roberto. You see, the tenth generation is the same as the first, making Haru the same as Isabella. Imagine that the twentieth generation is the same as the tenth which is the same as the first. I want to make sure that my hate will run into my family.

"If I let Haru live, she would have a descendant that will be exactly the same as her and Isabella. I don't want that to happen. EVER." Roberto nodded his head in understanding. With the Vongola famiglia, anything is possible. He had seen it at the time he had spent there.

"If you don't mind, I would be going now boss." Loriana nodded her head. "Yes, yes. I would call for you when I want more details. Goodnight for now." Roberto walked out of the room and he wondered if the woman ever slept. _"But then again, she loves to sleep just like her brother apparently."_

As he walked back to room of research, he couldn't help but feel worried for Haru's life. She was going to die for something that wasn't even her fault and as long as he had worked for Vongola, even if he was a spy going against them, he had come to like them. They acted like a real family and all loved each other the same. The women were like the mothers of the family and all the men were their husbands. They treated their subordinates like their best friends while the guardians were all like brothers to each other.

He smiled at the thought. He also remembered that one of Haru's most favourite things ever was cake. He wondered how a woman like Haru that ate all that amount of cake managed to stay so slim all the time. Probably from all the training that she had put herself through.

Before he knew it, Roberto was already out of the hideout and into the town. He had to make sure that he didn't collide with Rosa and Carlo otherwise Loriana might find out. He needed to find either Haru or Isabella to tell them to run, or to hide.

As he came face to face with an inn that looked like the one Haru had described before, he silently went in. He wasn't a spy for nothing. He used the tracking device that was planted on Haru to find out a room that they were staying in. It was beeping heavily at the last door and he turned it off before it made more noise. He had to be extremely careful before Giotto's hyper intuition caught him out.

He had written a note and slid it under the door. That way, Haru would get a warning and she would see his apology that was written there. He was sorry.

"_Hopefully she would find this note and run quickly. I've been an idiot all this time. I should have cut myself out of Terremoto and stayed with Vongola, even if it means causing a war. It's all because of the boss' stupid brother that she's doing this."_

He walked back down out of the door to the inn and slipped out into the night. Little did he know that a woman with sky flames around her was watching him silently. She closed her hazel eyes and turned away from him.

"_My will is to protect. As the only female boss of Vongola, I must do what needs to be done. As Haru is my descendant and Isabella is my ancestor, I guess I'll have to protect them, even if it's from a distance."_

The woman smiled and the glow was getting lighter and lighter until she fully vanished. She had not been able to complete her task, so Haru would have to finish it for her. It wasn't really a curse, but more a blessing between two people.

* * *

><p>I think I did well. This is one of my most longest chapters ever and even then it's still not a lot! I just about hit the 5,000 barrier!<p>

Leo: She was trying to push herself into writing more, but she couldn't do it

Lolita: I didn't really want **10th squad 3rd seat **to come and slap me! See I got it out on time didn't I? I hope you loved this chapter!

Leo: Awwwwwwwww you should have slapped her!

Lolita NO! Don't forget the mini contest otherwise none of you are getting that story of your own! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: Woah, I love your laugh sis!

Lolita: Thanks! Rate or hate!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del buio


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Gothic Lolita here!**

**Okay, to be perfectly honest with you, it's not her. I'm her younger sister, Tsuna'sgirl 2722! Isn't that great! Yay! Now, as most of you know, my sister is in hospital, dear Lolita-chan, but she has sked me if I would kindly take her spot until she gets out. I agreed! I can understand why she doesn't trust Leo, I mean, would you? NO!**

**So everything comes back down to me! She has photocopied the plans, so that she has hers and I have it too. I helped her with some of it, but seeing as she has her laptop, she might just be able to do something about that word problem... She might update once in a while, or I might, who knows.**

**Back to the main point! This is a new chapter out for this FF and I have gladly given it to you. Can you believe that it took me two days to write this in? Don't blame Lolita-chan for leaving her things so late, she has less time than me. She had three tests in one day and a full week to complete one paper before her little P.E. accident**

**Now that it over, why don't we get back to the main story huh? I don't own KHR and sorry about my bad spelling and Grammer! This Doc Uploader is a bitch and seems to miss out words, like Lolita-chan pointed out before.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years <strong>

**Chapter 6**

Haru was the first one to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open very slowly and groggily. When she finally remembered what had happened from the night before, she turned in her position to look at the blonde's face. That was when she finally realised the position that she was in.

Sometime during the night, they must have twisted because now, Giotto was lying on his back with Haru's head lying on his chest. HIS BARE CHEST! One of his hands was in Haru's loose hair, as though he had been running his hand through it all night and the other hand was round her waist as though to keep her from moving.

Haru had to count seconds before she stopped blushing. That was when she realised that she had counted ten minutes before she actually stopped blushing! She was desperate for the toilet by now and really needed to get out of his grasp, but she felt so contempt there, as though their bodies mingling made her realise that she was missing something in her life all along.

She sighed and knew that it wasn't going to last forever. Gently, she took Giotto's hand out of her hair and moved it slightly, but that just made his arm around her waist tighten even more. Haru let out a weak and gentle "Hahi," before she continued. It took a while, but she managed to shift his arm and she got out of the bed.

She giggled when she saw Giotto turn over childishly. She wondered how the hell he was a deep sleeper. Mind you, it was the same with Tsuna. He needed a kick from Reborn, but with him in his adult form, that would kill, so he always got up on time.

Maybe it was G. who woke him up. Who knows? She padded softly to the bathroom, but still managed to see the note that was sticking up from under the door. She raised an eyebrow and gingerly picked it up. _"Stay on alert, it could be anything."_

She folded it carefully and took it with her to the bathroom. She closed the door with a soft _click_ and then opened the note. She saw that someone was warning her about something, but at the same time, it was an apology. It was from Roberto.

Haru clamped a hand over her mouth as though to block out a scream that threatened to come out. So it was Roberto who was the spy! "Oh Roberto, why? We let you in and this is what you were really here for?" Haru new that the mafia was dirty business, but for it to happen to Vongola? That was just something odd.

She folded the letter up and again and freshened up. By the time she came out of the bathroom, she saw Giotto stirring. She held her breath though she didn't know why. He soon sat up and looked about him. "Haru?"

To Haru, his voice sounded so husky because he had just woken up, but it also made her heartbeat pick up the tempo. It was so alluring. As for Giotto, he had missed the warmth that had been radiating next to him, or more like on top of him. He finally looked up to see Haru standing at the doorway of the bathroom. He smiled at her gently. "I was missing your warmth. Why did you leave me here?" Wow he had the courage to say anything!

Soon, that amazing smile was left with the most adorable pouts ever! Haru almost fainted right there. "I had to go to the bathroom, duh." Yep, she had just killed the moment. Luckily, Giotto brought it back to life. "Then why don't you just come back now, I'm cold. And by the way that you're shaking, I guess you are too."

It was true that Haru was shaking, but it wasn't exactly for the same reason. She was fighting with her inner self not to collapse at the hottie in front of her. "Why don't you put on your shirt then?" "Easy, that would make me too hot, but with you, everything is in balance." Haru blinked. Cue blushes! _"This guy has no shame in what he's saying!"_

Finally, Haru had to admit to defeat and slinked back into the bed, where Giotto was grinning like a mad man. To be honest, it was still quite early in the morning and there was no movement going on anywhere. Haru tried to get back with the warmth, but the note had been very disturbing. She just couldn't get her mind off the fact that it was _Roberto _that was the spy.

Giotto sensed that something was wrong. "Hey, Haru? Any problems, I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you. I'm here to help, okay?" Haru sat up and looked at Giotto. "We need to move fast. Isabella is becoming a very close target now." Haru's expression was grave and she tried hiding any emotion. If Giotto could see any, then he acted like he didn't. He just simply nodded.

Haru felt her heart weigh down. Of course he was going to care about Isabella! All of this was just a little act to fool anyone around them to think that they were a married couple. They were never going to be a couple, and that was something that Haru had to deal with.

That was it. She needed to get rid of all these feelings and the only way to do that was to go with her plan, despite what Isabella had told her. Haru was going to take her place and go as hostage.

~x~

Haru and 'Davide' stopped outside the house. It was fairly new looking in the daytime and it was a wealthy looking house. "Are you sure this is the place?" 'Davide' glanced down to Haru to see her flinch, and then nod. "Yes, I remember it well." Giotto shrugged and knocked on the door. Isabella came immediately and smiled at Haru. "Come in come in!" She pulled Haru in and didn't even see the figure behind her. Once they got into the main room that was when she realised that Haru was not alone. A delicate hand crept to her mouth. "Is that… is that?" She stopped and recomposed herself. "Is that you, Giotto?"

He nodded and Isabella flung herself right at him. His arms were wide open and then the both of them starting flowing in full Italian. (**A/N: **Haru and Isabella were speaking in Japanese.)

"_Mi sei mancata tanto__!"[1] Giotto_ had started swinging Isabella around and was screaming for joy. _"Lo so, mi dispiace tanto! Tu non meritano tutto questo!" __[2] _Giotto put her down and gave her a sharp look. "I don't care! Now that I've found you, I will never let you go." Isabella blushed while Haru's head shot up so quickly that she almost got whiplash.

She had to look away from the little love scene that was going on in front of her. She knew it was too good to be true. Finally when it was over, Isabella managed to get to Haru. "You came! You actually came!" Haru let out a smile while shaking her head. "I said I would didn't I? Isabella smiled too. "I'm so grateful. Thank you Haru, you too Giotto."

Giotto grinned and a grin that Haru had never seen before. His grins or smiles were usually gentle and soft, but this one was full of happiness and joy. Haru had enough of the scene and looked away, making sure that no tears gathered in her eyes. That's it. From here on out, it was all about the mission. Fuck her feelings. They never really mattered in the first place.

Somehow the couple started talking and talking until all of their words were just a plain blur. Her mind was reeling and she immediately felt sick. She held herself together and with one last look at the two other people in the room, she stood up gently and snuck out. She closed the door with a light sound that no one would ever be able to hear, and with the way that Isabella and Giotto were talking, she doubted that they would actually hear it.

She walked by herself through the lively town and people there thought that she was Isabella. "Isabella, how lovely to see you!" Or another one would go, "Isa, I didn't know that you had dyed your hair brown! It still looks good though!" Obviously, these were people that Isabella had made friends with.

"No, no, I'm a distant relative to her, my name is Haru." At least they accepted it. They left her on her way and she trudged all the way back to the inn. This time, there was a woman at the front desk. Ah, this must be the man's wife. She smiled at Haru. "You seemed to have left without any breakfast, would you like some my dearie?"

Haru couldn't help but feel uplifted from her bad mood. "Yes please. I would like that." She followed the old woman down to the kitchen and saw that there a few chefs there. They all nodded their head at Haru and greeted the boss's wife. Instead of telling one of them to make the food, she started preparing it herself. Haru moved forward as if to stop her.

"No, no, no! If you are going to do it, then don't worry!" The woman scoffed. "Nonsense child! You must eat and be of good service to your 'husband'." The way she put quote marks around the word 'husband' made Haru feel uneasy. She saw that the old woman had a look in her eyes as if to tell her I-know-what-you're-hiding. Haru sighed in defeat and watched until the meal was over. "Come, child. Let us go to your room. We have some things we need to discuss."

Haru nodded meekly and they walked in silence to Haru's room. Once they got there, the woman shut the door quickly and lashed at Haru's neck. "Ouch! What was that for?" Haru was pretty scared by now, wondering if she was an enemy too. The woman chuckled. "You must be Haru aren't you? I better introduce myself. I am Talbot's younger sister and we are from a family that know mechanics inside out.

"Somehow, the enemy has managed to put the smallest microphone on you so that when you speak, they hear what you are saying. Not only that, they can pin point where you are. They are even on the move as we speak." Haru stared at her with the widest eyes ever. She then let out a weak and unintelligent "huh?" Then it finally sunk in. The night that she was attacked! "Ugh, I can't believe I left myself open like that! Won't they be able to hear us now then?" The woman shook her head with a smile. "No, because I crushed it. You're lucky I found it now."

Haru let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, erm… I'm sorry; I didn't manage to catch your name." The woman dusted her hands as if to get the remaining pieces off of her hand. "Ah, yes child. My name is Estella. My brother notified me that you would be coming by with Giotto. Now that the enemy know what is happening, what will you do?"

Haru knew that the dreaded question was going to come sooner or later. She took in a deep breath. "I will go in Isabella's place." She said it with such determine that it shocked Estella. After a while, Estella sighed. "I guess that your mind has been made up now, my dear child. I can only go along with it. But there is one thing I must know. Why would you risk your life like that?"

Haru moved over to the bed and brought out her storage box that contained the hair dye. Estella simply watched her and knew that in her own time, Haru would answer. She stood there for a while, but her patience was enough to wait for Haru to start talking. To pass the time away, she began to help Haru with the dye. She could see that she had a thoughtful look on her face as if to show that she still hadn't thought of an answer.

When they were done and Haru was sure that the dye had set, she stood up by the window. This gave Estella the sign that she was finally ready to talk. "I would die for my Decimo, I love my Vongola family and I'm also making a mistake." She turned away from the window slightly and the sun illuminated her brown eyes and the looked like the lightest hazel brown you would ever see. It made her seem so surreal.

"I'm starting to fall in love with the Vongola Primo."

~x~

It must have been an hour and a half of talking, hugging and kissing. Giotto had never felt so at peace since he had lost Isabella. Now that he had found her, he wasn't going to let her go. He could tell that she was still the same person that she was before she left. It reminded him of Haru.

_Haru._

That was when he finally decided to turn his head as if to remember Haru for the first time since they had arrived. He was about to talk to her, that was when he realised something. Haru wasn't there anymore. Panic rushed right through Giotto's veins. Isabella felt that something was wrong too. She turned her head to where Giotto was looking and saw that Haru was no longer there.

"Where did Haru go?" They both stood up and tried to search around the house. Gone. Haru was nowhere in the house. Giotto thought that his hyper intuition was going haywire. "Come on Isa, she might be at the inn." Isabella nodded and they both ran over in the direction of the inn.

The same people that saw Haru saw Isabella. "Isabella, Isabella! We just saw your cousin around! Wow, you guy really do look alike you know. You could practically be seen as twins." Isabella halted. "Wait, what? You saw my cousin? What's her name?" One shrugged while the other piped up. "I think I heard her say her name was Haru. If you're looking for her, she went in that direction."

Isabella saw where she was pointing and thanked her. She nodded at Giotto. "I guess you were right then."

As they were coming down one road, Haru was going the opposite way on road next to where Isabella and Giotto were. She had managed to find out where the enemy was staying and where they were coming from. It was a simple plan. Just get caught. Before she knew it, she had already come in contact with two of Loriana's guardians.

She smiled inwardly and headed in their direction innocently. She noticed that one was a woman and the other was a man. They both looked her age, if not, Hibari and Ryohei's age at least. She made sure that she wasn't caught out on her act. She could see them looking at her and nudging each other. She made like she didn't and almost bit her tongue to hide her laughter.

What came next was all a blur to Haru. One minute, she had been confronted by Rosa who lashed out at her, the next, Carlo let out his rain flames. This slowed down Haru's movements instantly. Usually, Yamamoto's would take some time before you could tell you were being slowed down.

Before she knew it, she was tied and gagged. A hand came and swung at her neck and although she could have blocked it with nothing to lose, she let it hit her. Before she was unconscious, she could hear one of them talk into a communicator.

"Base one complete." She could have sworn that she heard them giving each other a high-five.

~x~

Isabella and Giotto burst into the room that Giotto and Haru shared with each other all this time. They saw Estella standing at the window with a worried look. There was something that was familiar with this woman, but Giotto couldn't put a finger on it. It was Isabella that managed to get it straight away.

"Estella! What are you doing here?" Isabella went and gave the older woman a hug who returned it with a tight hug. That was when Giotto finally got it. She was Talbot's younger sister!

"Sweet Mama, is that you Isabella? And you Giotto, what on earth have you done to yourself?" Giotto gave her a little smile. "Just a little change. Don't want to get caught by the famiglia protecting this place." Estella nodded with understanding. "So what are you doing here Estella?" Isabella looked up to the woman's face and saw stress written all over it.

"My children, you must hurry do you hear me? Bring Haru back!" Isabella's arms went limp and she moved away slowly. Giotto stood there confused while Isabella's eyes shadowed over. "Is she going with… her plan?" She raised her head slightly and saw her nod her head slowly. Isabella saw this move and started to shake. "Why?" Giotto looked at the two women. "Can someone please enlighten me?" To be honest, he didn't really want to be enlightened but as the boss, he needed to know these things.

"Why Estella, why didn't you stop her? She knows that she can't go in my place, I TOLD her!" Isabella broke down, but Giotto caught her. He gazed into Estella's eyes. "Please, tell me what is going on." It was Isabella that replied instead. "Haru had a plan of going in my place to get kidnapped and not me. I told her that it was a stupid plan, but I guess she didn't listen to me."

Giotto didn't know what he would call this feeling. This seemed almost as bad as when he lost Isabella the first time. His mind wandered back to when he first met Haru and how she was a little shy with the family. She then came out of her shell and showed her real bubbly self. He would kill to see that Haru again. It seemed like she was putting her all into this mission.

"Isa darling, why don't you go down and calm yourself while I give Giotto the plan of what he might be able to do okay?" Isabella nodded and Giotto released her from his embrace. As soon as she left, Giotto turned to face the old woman. "What is it, Estella?"

His eyes followed her as she turned to look out of the window. "Giotto, you must know that Haru is here for a mission and that she must do this alone right?" She paused to see Giotto frown then nod his head as if he didn't have a choice. "Well, Haru said that she must do this alone, but what she didn't say was that she wasn't allowed back up. I suggest that you get your guardians down to wherever it is that Haru was taken too and get her back. This whole time, Haru has been going around with a microphone that was attached to her and they knew where you were all this time."

Giotto had a thoughtful look on his face. When did they get so close to her? It must have been when… "When she was attacked!" Estella raised an eyebrow. "Haru said the same thing. Giotto, she also told me the real reason to her mission. She was here because this new famiglia wanted to get rid of Isabella, who would end up being your wife, and that way, Tsuna, Vongola Decimo wouldn't be born. She was to go in her place so that the timeline would be perfect."

Giotto nodded. "But there's more to it, isn't there?" Estella smiled. "I see that your hyper intuition is as sharp as ever. It never fails to amaze me you know. Yes, there is more. She needed to get away fast because she found herself slowly falling in love with you." Giotto's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Had he really heard that right? No, no, Haru was in love with the Vongola Decimo, wasn't she?

"Are you sure? I mean, that isn't possible…" The woman gave him a pitiful look. "It's funny Giotto, because although you're trying to hide it, you were falling in love with her too, weren't you?" Damn! You can't hide anything from Talbot or his sister! He looked away and blushed. Soon, there was a very muffled "yes" that came out of his mouth.

"Well then, I suggest you get going. I managed to find the base and your guardians have been alerted. You might want to wash out that dye now. You might want to keep the contacts in case though." Giotto nodded. "Thank you, Estella." Giotto went to the bathroom to go and wash his hair by the time he came out, he could see that she was till by the window.

"I would take Isabella and get going if I were you." Giotto nodded and bowed to the woman. "Thank you so much Estella. I don't know what I would have done without you." Estella laughed. "You would have put your own brain into gear and acted like the boss of Vongola, not some love struck puppy!" Giotto grinned. "You and your brother know me so well."

~x~

The carriage ride was hell. Lampo was complaining about how he didn't get enough sleep and G. was pulling both his ears while shouting threats. "Shut up you little brat! I wonder up until now how the hell you are a guardian of the _Vongola!_ It fucking amazes me!" Daemon sat back and snickered. "I wouldn't even mind killing you here and then putting up flyers about how we need a new lightning guardian. Nufufufu."

"May the Lord have mercy on you people. Don't say things that you would end up regretting!" Asari stepped into the conversation. "Plus, what would Giotto do?" G. and Daemon shivered. Luckily, Alaude was not here to add more fuel to the fire. He was in a separate coach to them all.

"Whatever. So what is this mission anyways G.? You didn't say anything about it." G. let go and faced Daemon. "I didn't really read it. I just say that it was urgent and the words 'get into a carriage now.'" Daemon's eye twitched. "So you just got us to leave based on those words? And what if it's a trap?" G. shrugged. "Simple, we kill them all."

Daemon thought about it and grinned. "Sometimes, _G. Tempesta _your sadistic side never fails to amuse me. I guess I'll go along with it." G. then read the note and looked up alarmed. Asari caught his expression and gave out a cheery smile to calm things down. "What's wrong G.?" The PINK haired man just shook his head.

"Haru and Giotto found Isabella, but in result of this, Haru got kidnapped. From the famiglia from her time that tried to destroy the town." Knuckle brought out his prayer beads (It's Italy, he must be a Catholic) while Lampo remained silent. Even though it had only been one day, they were sort of used to Haru. She filled in the emptiness in their lives, even if it was for only a few hours.

Just then, then carriage came to a halt and they all looked out to see what had stopped them. They saw blond spiky hair with intense orange eyes. There was a figure next to then man that could only mean one thing.

Isabella had been found.

~x~

Her arm was broken and she swore that her ribcage was too. This torture was nothing compared to the one that Mukuro had put her through in his illusions. This was the baby stuff to her. She could hear Rosa's voice. It was ironic how the voice was so soft, yet it was the one that would drive her into insanity with the malicious intent behind it.

"Isa, Isa, Isa. You don't value your life that much do you? Listen here. Tell us all you know about Vongola's big plans. We could kill you now, or we could kill you after. It doesn't matter because you're going to die anyways. Plus, we've seen you get pally with that Haru girl. You won't want her to die too would you?"

'Isabella' spat out the blood that was pouring from her mouth. "It's a real shame you know. I mean, you don't even know it yet. You're not really that smart now are you?" Haru watched as Rosa's eyes widened in rage and she knew that she had her where she wanted her.

"You insolent little _bitch! _Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Haru looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know we never really introduced ourselves. So who _are _you?" Rosa huffed as though Haru was right. "My name is Rosa; you don't need to know my second name and I am the Terremoto's mist guardian."

Shit. What has Haru done now? Oh well, she doesn't know anyone as good as Mukuro or Mammon or even Chrome. This woman seemed too full of herself. "Well, my name is-" she was stopped by Rosa who burst out laughing. "I know who you are stupid! It doesn't even matter now because we have orders to kill you." Haru sighed and Rosa, who was getting bored flung Haru across the room, making her crash onto her broken ribs. A soft moan was heard from Haru.

"All we need from you is to tell us where the hell Ricardo is and then we can out you out of your misery!" So that's what they wanted! It all fitted into place now. They wanted to get rid of Isabella and Giotto so that they could hurry up and put the secondo in command! They were smarter than they looked. But the question that was ringing through Haru's mind was a simple one worded one.

Why?

"You know what, Rosa? You should listen to people before you start falsely accusing them. For one thing, I haven't been with Vongola for ages so I wouldn't know where the hell that man is, and second of all, I _still _didn't get to introduce myself!" Rosa's jaw dropped. Was she actually serious? She looked at 'Isabella' and saw the irritation in her eyes. She knew that she would not let this subject drop until Haru managed to introduce herself.

"Fine, fine! I don't know why you're getting so annoyed with it!" She saw Haru smile, but it was not the warm type, it was more of the sinister type. Was it just Rosa, or had the temperature in the room dropped by -50?

"Finally!" Suddenly, the rope on Haru came loose and she stood up with her eyes burning with anger.

"My name is Haru, and I am from the Vongola Decimo famiglia." As she said those words, her hands lit up with lightning flames. Rosa's face showed a scared expression, but before she knew it, Haru had punched the living daylights out of her. Rosa dropped to the floor and Haru had to hold her chest because of the pain running right through it.

She looked back to where the woman had collapsed. There was no way Rosa would be getting up anytime soon. She smiled a little and took her time to limp out of the door. This was going to be a long fight. Making sure that she had the ring that Reborn gave her, she decided to slip it on her finger. She made sure that her guns were loaded and that her uniform was perfect. She had hidden it underneath her dress.

The hallway was empty with not a soul in sight. It would be easy to run for the first few hallways, but there would always be trouble later. She braced herself as she ignored the pain and ran out of the room. _"Time to move out."_

~x~

The carriage was eerily quiet as Giotto just sat there not letting anything or anyone disturb the peace and Isabella sat next to him with a tear streaked face. This was no time for to cry. It was time to get tough and get Haru back. Crying wasn't going to help.

After what seemed like forever and a day, the carriage finally stopped. "Master Giotto, we have arrived." All of the guardians jumped out an Isabella came too. She was tightly grasping the crossbow that was now in her care. Alaude was already out of his carriage and he was looking in the distance. It seemed like there was an illusion covering the place.

"Stupid herbivore, hiding their presence in a wasted and stupid _illusion_." Daemon threw him a sad look. "That's hurtful, stupid skylark." They both looked at Giotto who was looking blankly at the place. "Daemon…" His mist guardian nodded and used the end of his staff to hit the ground. Immediately, the illusion was washed away. It was more of an abandoned warehouse, but they guessed that this famiglia had changed the inside to their taste.

"Right, now that we are here, I suggest that we get this under way, don't you think?" Alaude held up his handcuffs as though to agree with Giotto. "I will arrest those who think they can burn down a whole town." Daemon moved his staff. "Nufufufu. What if Elena had been there? She loves the town as much as I do, let's _kill _these people."

All the guardians had a serious look on their faces and even Asari did. Giotto nodded and looked back at the building. They all headed to it being cautious in case they triggered a trap. Too bad that once they got rid of the illusion that they had already triggered the trap.

Loriana was sitting on her sofa watching them on her T.V. She licked her lips and stood up. She was wearing tight black trousers and a red top that was almost skin tight. Her bangles were trailing up her arms and her red eyes were redder than before. She wore high laced black boots that reached her knees. "Little scum better be ready for the fight that they will never forget."

She took one last glance to the screen and smiled. "Roberto!" The said man then came and ran right up to her. "Yes boss?" He hoped that she couldn't see the guilty look on his face. Luckily, she was wrapped up in her own happiness to notice that. "Look here Roberto, they came to get that pitiful woman they _Isabella. _I will be going to fight that man, Giotto. I want you to go and see Isabella. Haru is also with them, so I will get rid of her myself. Tell the subordinates to gear up." With that, she walked right out. He could practically feel the happiness radiating off of her.

He sighed. _"Did you not get the message, Haru?" _Just as he thought that, the air vent above him started to rumble. "What the hell!" The lid (**A/N:** I have no idea what it's called!) to the vent then fell to the floor with a loud _clang _and Haru jumped out of it with a soft landing. She came face to face with Roberto who had almost fainted from seeing a human drop from the ceiling.

"Roberto! What have you done? Why? Just why?" Haru watched as he flinched at her words. "I'm sorry Haru. I was with the Terremoto famiglia all along; I was just a simple spy. I mean, they are the only family I've had all this time." No way did he believe his words. In the short time that he had been with Vongola, they had been so caring. He had seen that Tsuna was not a man who liked to kill and strangely enough, Roberto had respected him for that. It was a shame that Loriana was not going to like that.

It seemed like Haru too had heard his uncertain tone. Her face softened. "Why don't you just come to Vongola? If you explain to Tsuna, he would understand. He is a very forgiving man." Roberto could see it now. A whole bunch of nice people that really DID act like a family and they all got along. Here was just like a little work place that was not for friendship. But what would Loriana say?

"I-I just can't." Haru looked thoughtful. "Is this because you're scared that your boss might maybe, erm, kill you?" Roberto gave her a hesitant nod and Haru shook with fury. "Just who do they think they are? You can only die in your own time. No one can take your life you hear me? NO ONE!" Roberto was practically blown away by Haru's anger and murderous intent. "Yes ma'am." Haru nodded. "Let's get going then!"

As Roberto was about to follow her, he paused. "If you're here, then where's Isabella?" Haru turned around with a smile. "I got your message and put my plan into action. I guess I should thank you for that." Upon seeing Haru's smile, Roberto couldn't help but smile too. "I hope I will be able to join Vongola."

"Me too, Roberto."

~x~

Giotto swore gently under his breath. The whole group had been separated and somehow, Isabella had been swept away with one of his guardians. _"Oh well, they can keep her safe." _He had just wiped out a whole corridor full of subordinates and somehow, there was no guardian at the end of it. He soon found out why. Rosa was still coming around from her heavy knock out when Giotto found her in the room.

"Stupid girl. I can't believe that we were fooled by such a girl." She looked up to see Giotto standing in the doorway in HDWM. Rosa swore. "Shit, this is just my day isn't it? What do you want Blondie?" Giotto gave her a sharp look and Rosa's legs turned like jelly. "Tell me, where is Haru."

"Tch, no way! You think I will tell you that? Please! I'm doing this for my boss!" Giotto's flames flared right up. "Tell. Me. Where. Haru. Is. NOW!" Rosa started to panic. "Okay, okay! I don't really know where she is, but I think that she went to go and find the boss. Her room is upstairs and the room is all by itself on a corridor. It's easy to find, just please don't kill me!"

Giotto didn't even look at her as he left; he fled straight for the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw a figure. "Haru?" Whoever it was started laughing.

"Haru? I thought you would start calling for your _girlfriend _Isabella! What happened with you two?" Loriana stepped out of the shadows holding two guns. Giotto noted that they were glowing orange. "Nice to meet you, Vongola Primo."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?" Loriana came down the stairs slowly. "My name is Loriana, Terremoto Decimo. I am here for your downfall. Prepare to say goodbye to the world."

Just as she was going to lung at him, a voice rang out. A voice that Loriana knew too well. "Stop it!" Loriana stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. Giotto saw Haru run at her. "Loriana, I should have known that you would do this! Why can't you just accept that Xanxus was never going to be the Vongola Decimo?"

Loriana flew at Haru with rage and Haru dodged the incoming punch that was aimed at her face. "Of course he does! He deserves everything! After our own mother almost tried to kill me because of her madness, he was the one who brought me out of that place! He saved me when I was thinking he was a terrible brother! The least I could do was to make him Vongola Decimo!"

Haru showed her a face full of pity and sympathy. That only made Loriana mad. "Don't give me that _LOOK!_" By now the flame of wrath was burning on her hands. Giotto made to move Haru out of the way, but Haru shook her head and stayed put. "I'm going to fucking kill you here!" Loriana sent a punch right to Haru's face.

Giotto gasped and ran right to Haru who had been flung across the stairway. Roberto stayed hidden but almost gave himself up when he saw Haru fly. Laughter burst right from Haru's mouth. "Loriana, you call that a punch? Where's the feisty girl that became friends with me in the mafia university? If you want a punch, you will _GET _a punch."

The ring that Reborn had given to Haru started to crackle in the green flame. The lighting flame. "I'll make you pay for _everything _you have done. What right do you have for destroying a whole town just for the sake of one person? I'll make sure that you regret this." All three of them watched as Haru's ring started glowing in an orange flame. Loriana's eyes widened and then went back to normal. "I should have known that you're the descendant of the Vongola Ottavo. From the looks all the way down to the personality. That won't help you here!"

Both women ran at each other full speed with their arms held in a back swing. At the last minute, Loriana grabbed her guns and aimed it to shoot at Haru. Haru intercepted her moved and opened her sky and lightning box. _"Leonessa lupo del cielo e fulmini!" _(Lioness wolves of the sky and lightning) Her box animal was unleashed and it blocked her attack. Loriana narrowed her eyes. "You think you're so clever."

"What happened Loriana? We were good friends. I'm not going to fight you. I can't." The cross bred animal lowered its ears and fell back with Haru as she went over to Giotto. Loriana raised her guns. _"Not on my watch you don't." _A gunshot was heard all throughout the mansion. When the smoke cleared, Loriana saw that it was not Haru who had been shot, it was Giotto.

Loriana quickly ran from where she was as she saw Haru scream out. "Giotto! Oh come on Giotto, you have to get up! Please, just get up!" She didn't know why, but the tears just kept flowing down her face. Roberto came out from his hiding place. "I can heal him, I have sun flames too!" Haru wiped her tears as the man healed Giotto. Suddenly a splutter was heard from Giotto.

"Giotto, can you hear me?" His voice was raspy and his eyes were dim. "Hey, Haru? Are you okay?" Haru blinked at the question, and then almost punched him. "Are you fucking joking? Erm, Roberto, could you leave us for a while please?" She watched as the man got up and took him leave. Haru turned back to Giotto. "You're the one who gets hurt, and you're asking _me _if I'm okay? I swear you're almost as mad as Tsuna is."

Giotto winced at the mention of Tsuna. _"I still have to ask her." _Giotto tried to push himself up, but he was still weak. Haru had to help him. "Haru, I have a question for you." He looked up to see her brown eyes filled with worry and relief. "Ask away." Giotto nodded. "Do you, love the Vongola Decimo?"

Haru hesitated and thought that it was better not to lie because of his hyper intuition. "Yes." Giotto closed his eyes. "Then she was wrong then…" Haru looked at him. "What did you just say?" Giotto waved his hand. "Oh, nothing." Haru gave him a nod to show that she will still go along with his little lie. "Okay…"

She then tried to haul him up when she heard all of the other guardians heading their way from different directions. First came G. "I heard a gun noise from here and I will guess that this person had a Jericho 941 DA 9mm. Also, they were not any normal bullets, this person had sky flames." Giotto sighed and smiled. "Sharp as ever when it comes to guns I see, G." G. let out a smug smile, then realised that Giotto was limping. "You let yourself get shot?"

Haru shook her head. "No, it was my fault. If I'd realised that she was going to shoot, I would have disarmed her." Haru bit her lip and looked down to the ground. Alaude was the next one to come. "I've arrested these people for using an abandoned warehouse that they hadn't paid for as their own." G. face palmed. "No one cares!"

Alaude twitched and Daemon appeared. "Oya, oya that was the best time ever!" Haru shivered. Although Mukuro denied that he was nothing like this freak, they could be passed as identical twins. Even with the dumb fruit hairstyles. Isabella then came running from the same direction as Knuckles who was then followed by Asari. She ran straight to Giotto who held her tightly. The fact that Haru had shot him down made him seem to want Isabella to love him even more now.

"Giotto, I heard the gun shot! Was that Jericho 941 DA 9mm?" G. nodded "Yep, with sky bullets." Isabella's eyes shot open. "And you got shot?" Giotto waved it off. Isabella looked at Haru and fury flooded through her. She let go of Giotto and stomped off to Haru. "And you! After I told you not to take my place that we will have to find another plan, you still went with your stupid one!"

She shook Haru by the shoulders and everyone sweat dropped. They swore that they could see a little ghost rise right of Haru. After a while, Isabella grabbed Haru into a hug and started to cry. "Haru you could have _died!_ This would have been on my conscience the same way my mother and the town suffered because of me!" Haru was temporarily shocked as how she was being shaken to death as to be being _hugging _her to death.

She soon responded my equally hugging the woman back. "I know what I'm doing Isa, trust me." They pulled away and Isabella nodded. She then went to latch unto Giotto and Haru immediately averted her eyes from them both. Giotto noticed that, but brushed the thought of his mind.

As they were all about to leave, Haru stayed behind. Alaude looked up and saw her staring up at the stairs. "I will look for her myself." The voice shocked her and Haru turned around to look at piercing blue eyes and a sharp face that looked a lot like Hibari's. _"No duh." _ She looked reluctant to leave though. "Go, herbivore! I'll be in a carriage by myself anyway, so I will have transport to get back. You won't. What happens if she attacks you anyways?"

Haru looked away and crossed her arms. "Tch, I'm not weak you know." Alaude passed Haru to get to the staircase. "I'm not sure about that herbivore. Now go before I have you arrested for disobeying me." Haru rolled her eyes, but left. As she was running to meet up with the others she couldn't help but look back.

"_What happened to you Loriana?"_

* * *

><p><em>[1] <em>Mi sei mancata tanto<em>= I missed you so much!_

_[2] Lo so, mi dispiace tanto! Tu non meritano tutto questo= I know, I'm sorry you don't deserve all this._

* * *

><p><em>I hope I did a good job! Was it good? I'm not taking any credit for this because Lolita-chan already wrote it out. All I had to was type it out! She says thanks to all of her fans (if she has any) who are wishing her good luck! <em>

_Don't expect me to upload as much though!_

_Tsuna'sgirl 2722_

_(filling in for Dark Gothic Lolita who is coming out next week!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Wow, I finally brought out a new chapter to this story! Well, I've figured that it's high time that I did! I can't leave this story hanging can I? Well no siree! I have finally decided to finish this FAILURE of a fanfic!

Leo: Everything you write is failure and trashy and just plain shit!

Lolita: ...You make me feel sooooooooo loved.

Leo: Glad to be there for you! She doesn't own KHR or their characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for crappy grammar and spelling!

Leo: She has school to worry about!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Haru was staring up at the white ceiling with conflicts flying around in her head. So many conflicts. There was the problem with Loriana, the problem with Tsuna and there was definitely the problem with Giotto. Haru sighed and tried to see if she could out stare the ceiling and that would make all of her problems would suddenly go away. Her ribcage was slightly sore from the impact of all the illusions, but it hadn't really hurt much, while her arm was in a sling. According to Knuckle, she had passed out almost immediately once they had entered the carriage.

The brunette, now black haired, lay there wondering when it would be time for her to go back home. Surely she should be able to get home now. She had no time to waste if she wanted Tsuna to be alright. She tried to think of Tsuna, but the only image that kept on popping up in her head was a blond version of him and he had startling orange eyes, even though there was no flame above his head. Haru gasped and shook her head. _So what, I can't even think of Tsuna now? Has Giotto really taken over me?_

She heard the door click and she turned her head slightly to see who had walked in. Alaude had walked in and he didn't so much as glance in her direction. Haru knew had to deal with such a person. How would she be able to hold off Hibari if she didn't? "I found your carnivore of a friend and because she's not from this timeline, I couldn't arrest her. I'm going to guess that you want to see her then." Haru nodded her head again not making eye contact. She then saw him shrug and smile ever so slightly. More like a smirk. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What have I done to amuse you?"

The French man turned round to face the door. "Your presence amuses me. You are the first herbivore, other than Primo that I have come to respect." Haru held a straight face but this situation just added to the conflicts in her mind. "Hmm, sure." She almost laughed at herself. That was the answer she came up with even though she was quaking in her boots? _Wow, I must have courage now. _She saw Alaude hold the door open and a woman around the same age walked in. Her curled black hair was swinging at her waist and her sharp red eyes looked as though she was scanning the area.

Her eyes locked with Haru's and the two women froze. Alaude just walked out without telling them and he shut the door. Loriana just crossed her arms over chest and glared defiantly at Haru. "So, are you alright twat?" Haru had come across Xanxus quite a few times and let's just say that they never really got along. Their relationship was like Xanxus and Squalo, only Haru didn't have a potty mouth and she was more smarter at her comebacks. Loriana was a female version of Xanxus and Loriana had not liked Haru from sight. Instead of her calling everyone 'trash' she had the tendency to call them 'twat'. Eventually, Loriana had come to accept Haru and even came to trust her as her own very best friend. Her just calling Haru twat just meant that she still wanted to be Haru's friend.

Haru grinned at her and waved her bad arm at her slowly. "Hmm, let's see. I get beaten up and gagged by two of your guardians. Without any sort of treatment, I'm launched into a fight with you. To be really honest with you Loriana, I've never felt better." Loriana scowled at her and opened her mouth, only to find it closed again. Her face turned soft and she nodded at Haru. She looked down at her black boots that were reached her knees and she felt the urge to play with the silver buckles that made its way up them. "I'm...glad that you're okay."

Haru stopped grinning and blinked at her. She didn't know whether it was a trick or if she was genuinely sorry. She scratched the back of her head and gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey no worries huh? I mean, we're in the mafia. That's how we met. Mafia university." Reborn had made sure that if any of them wanted to get involved, they would have to go to the Mafia University. The school itself was from a Mafia family, but the Famiglia was allies with no one, yet enemies with no one.

Loriana sighed and took a seat next to the bed. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm trying to say that I'm sorry!" Loriana was never one to say sorry, but Haru had always somehow been able to make her say it. Haru nodded. "I accept your apology." Haru looked at her hard then turned her gaze. "How do you do it? You're in the Mafia, yet you're still so forgiving. I don't get you and the rest of Vongola." Her red eyes swiveled back round to Haru.

"The answer is simple. We don't like taking people's lives. What right do we have? Tsuna is just trying to change the Mafia, or more namely, Vongola. We started off as a vigilante group and he wants to keep it that way. We only kill when we can't forgive them for a horrendous act. Most of us weren't even born into the Mafia anyway, so we see it like it's too mean."

Loriana stared at her in wonder and then shook her head with a smile. "You're alright you know. You and Vongola." Haru swatted her. "Hey, you became my friend didn't you?" Loriana swatted her back. "Yeah, it still gets me how I became friends with you. You must have been an exception." Haru just smiled at her. "So, when do we go back to the future? You have the technology." Loriana looked thoughtful. "We can go when you're ready. I know that you want to say goodbye to everyone and plus, look at you. You are in no condition to time travel."

Haru snorted as she lay back down. "You make it sound as though this is an everyday event for me." Loriana shrugged. "Isn't it? The way that the past Lambo is always making you guys go back, it seems like something that happens all the time." Haru sighed. It was true. She was sometimes brought back every other week.

Loriana stood up. "Well, I'm going to wait for you. I can sense the others outside the door." As she made for the door, she stopped to turn back round. She smiled at Haru who looked curious. "You've done it again Haru. You've just made another alliance with another famiglia. Consider Terremoto in your good books." The red eyed woman walked out with closed eyes and her arms still crossed over her chest. Haru grinned. _Man, I've got to get me some of those cool boots!_

~x~

All of the guardians visited Haru and they all left in peace. The last person to come in was Giotto and that made Haru nervous. Extremely nervous. _Maybe if I pretend that I'm asleep... No, he'll know because of his hyper intuition. I'll face him head on. _She gave him a weak smile.

"Hi Giotto. It was nice of you coming to help me. Thank you." Giotto's light orange eyes softened as he looked at Haru. "It's no problem, really. I'm here to help." He smiled lightly and Haru blushed. Giotto took the seat next to her and stared at Haru. She turned her head to catch his eyes and they just gazed into each other's eyes until Haru looked away.

"G-Giotto, I have to tell you something." She paused and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. If she didn't calm herself now, she knew that she would start referring to herself in third person. "Ever since I've arrived here, you took me in, even though you didn't know who on earth I was. Ever since then, I've grown to like you. More than I should." She kept her eyes closed, not knowing what would happen next. It was love that she knew couldn't happen. It was more or less forbidden.

Giotto sat there feeling baffled. Haru liked him? No wait, more than that. She _loved _him? Turns out that Haru wasn't done yet. "What confuses me so much is that I still have a place in my heart for Tsuna, yet I'm sitting here, falling in love with you. I don't even know what is happening now." Haru's voice was cracking and Giotto didn't like the sound of that. Instead, he reached for her arm and gently tugged her in his direction. Haru opened her eyes once she felt herself being dragged, but then by the time she did, she felt her lips crash against something else.

Giotto was kissing her. GIOTTO WAS KISSING HER! Haru's mind practically burst as she melted under him. His lips were so soft and it made her wonder what she tasted like to him. To her, he tasted like syrup and honey. Just anything sweet. Her eyes closed slowly as Giotto gently slid his tongue into her mouth. His hand fell from her arm and wrapped it around her waist while Haru brought up her hand to run it through his gravity defying hair. He closed the gap between them and tilted her head backwards. He nibbled on her bottom lip making her gasp into his mouth while smiled. After a while of exploring and each other's mouths, Giotto pulled away gently and slowly as though he didn't want for them to stop. They were both panting and Giotto leaned his forehead against Haru's.

"Haru, I'm confused too. I love Isabella, but it's like you're taking over me." He wrapped an arm around Haru's waist and pulled her up, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Giotto, I really am! I might even mess up time now." Giotto shook his head. "No you won't. Who knows, maybe Tsuna's my reincarnation and you're Isabella's. We're meant for each other, just not in this time." Tears started spilling out of Haru's eyes. "Haru knows, and she is still sorry." Although he couldn't see her tears, he knew that she was crying. "Why are you being so upset? I can tell because you're speaking in third person. Isabella does the same."

He held her tighter, but then had to release her. "You're going back soon. I just wanted to kiss you at least once." Haru smiled through the tears and kissed him lightly. She pulled back with a brighter smile. "Who said you only had to kiss me once?" Giotto chuckled. "Isabella said that she's come to see you." Haru pulled back out of his touch. She regretted it because she soon missed his touch. "I wouldn't want Isabella to see us like this, but I shouldn't have done it." Giotto thought about it. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too you know Haru?" For the third time, they shared another kiss before Giotto took his leave.

As soon as he left, a blur of black hair came running in through the door and fell right onto Haru. Feeling just a little sore, Haru hissed lightly and winced. Isabella quickly raised her tear streaked face to give Haru a sorry look. "Sorry, d-did Isabella hurt you?" Haru shook her head. "I'm sorry for making you cry. Please, stop crying for me. There was a reason for my mission, and I'm just glad that I got to do it right." She gave Isabella her bright smile and that made her counterpart look even more sad. "Don't smile for Isabella!" Haru merely whacked her arm. "I took this mission! I knew what was going to happen! Stop feeling bad for me!" Isabella nodded and sat down on the chair.

"I'm still sorry though. You were still hurt almost as bad as Giotto was..." She noticed Haru go ridged. She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I know Haru, I know." The said woman looked up in shock. _Isabella knows? Does she really? _"I know that you fell for Giotto." Haru almost fainted. And she didn't say anything? "Don't look so surprised! I also know that he fell in love with you back. Didn't he?" She waited for the nod and she got a very small one. "Don't worry though, I'm not upset. It just means that it worked."

Haru's head was spinning. "Wait, what worked? You didn't put something on him did you?" She didn't want to know that she was part of an experiment and that Giotto's love was only a little fluke. Isabella spoke up again. "It's just that Giotto made a promise to me when we were teens that he would keep on loving me even when we are reincarnated, he would still love me. It just goes to show that you have a little bit of me in you and he fell in love with that. It's not fake or a fluke that he fell in love with you. It's more of fate. I'm sure that they still tell you the stories of the red string of fate. Asari told me that one."

Haru leaned back in the bed and nodded. She always believed in the red string of fate. She smiled a little bit. At least she knew that Tsuna might have a little place for her in his heart. "So you don't mind then?" Isabella gave her a smile. "No, I don't. I just wish you good luck with your Decimo." Haru shut her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "I hope so too..." Isabella stayed by her side until she fell asleep. When she looked rested, Isabella got up with a smile and walked out. Giotto was leaning on the wall when she got outside. His eyes were closed and Isabella stood next to him. A smile crept on up his face. "I knew that no one can hide anything from you." Isabella laughed and he opened his eyes. "I at least know that something right is going on in the future."

They both smiled and walked back down so that Giotto could go and get some paperwork done.

~x~

The time for Haru to go came almost came quickly. One minute she's lying in the bed and the next, she's being hauled out of the room like a sack of potatoes by her legs. "Loriana, I would be so grateful if you let me walk by myself or at least hold me over your damn shoulders!" Haru never really cursed and Loriana just smirked. "I don't want to hold you twat! We need to get there quickly anyway!" Haru just sighed and prayed to the almighty one running the show up there that there would be no sharp objects poking into the ground. Just as she opened her eyes, Loriana grabbed her up by her shoulders. "There you go!"

Haru's eyes twitched as she brushed herself down and scowled at Loriana. "Sometimes, I hate you." Loriana shrugged as she ordered about her subordinates. "Now you know how I feel about you." They were setting up the machine and Haru couldn't help but look back at the door. She was half expecting for Giotto to show up, but the doorway was empty.

"Okay let's wrap this place up!" The whole place was a rush and Haru didn't mind if she was just whisked out of there without even knowing. That was when she felt something at her waist. She gasped softly and looked behind her. Giotto stood looking at the machine next to Haru. Haru blushed. "G-Giotto?" The blond looked down at her with a smile.

"Just came to see you off." Haru blushed as she walked forwards, but Giotto stopped her from doing so. "Haru, it's actually been fun. Thanks for helping me find Isabella again, but I also hope that you and Tsuna hit it off." Haru hugged him as she smiled. "I hope so too. I'm sorry if I caused you any troubles." Giotto shook his head. "You made me realise what I have been missing for most of my life."

The both released each other with a bright smile. "Well, I'll guess that the next time I see you, you will be in Tsuna's ring!" Haru laughed before she made her way to Lorianna. The whole of Terremoto packed up before joining them all. Alaude was in the room glaring at Lorianna. "Don't come back here herbivore, otherwise I _will _arrest you." Lorianna rolled her crimson eyes. "Whatever. I have no reason to come here twat." They both glared at each other before she turned her head away from him.

Haru giggled and Lorianna's glare was turned to her. _"Well, she did have a thing for Hibari." _"Stop laughing trash. You all better be ready!" The famiglia nodded and she grabbed up the remote. "Then why are we still here you fucking twats? Let's go!" Haru waved at Giotto and Lorianna pressed the button.

Line Break

They all landed with a thud on the floor and they looked up to the shocked eyes of Spanner, Shouichi and Gianni. Spanner recovered quickly. "I see that you're _all _back." Lorianna stood up first before dusting herself off. "All of you go back to our mansion, I'll be back late. I have a few errands to do." They all nodded and her guardians looked at her unsure. "What did I just say twats?" They all scampered off and Haru sighed. "Same old Lorianna." They woman smirked. "And don't you forget that you twat."

Before Haru could open her mouth, the door opened and she was almost knocked down by the weight of someone squashing her. "Haru, you got back safely." The deep voice she was so used to hearing sounded a little faint. Haru looked up into the eyes of Tsuna and his chocolate eyes stared right back at her. She put her hand on his face suddenly feeling more wave of love for him. Slowly, he was coming back unlike before where he was fading.

"Tsuna, are you okay? I'm so glad that you didn't fade away." He chuckled deeply and he nuzzled his head into her neck. "I've never been better." Reborn sauntered in. "Save it for the bedroom Dame-Tsuna." The Decimo didn't even blush, but instead he laughed with Haru blushing next to him. "Trash, I guess I should apologise." Tsuna looked over at Lorianna, still holding Haru at her waist. He smiled softly at her. "Hey, it's all good now I guess." She looked down at her feet.

"Vongola, you never fail to amaze me. Do you know where my brother is at the present moment?" Just as Tsuna was about to reply, the said man walked in. "Trash, how can you cause so much trouble?" Lorianna's eyes widened as she came face to face with her older brother. "Xanxus..." They both stared before he turned his back on her. "Don't cause so much hassle again, you got that trash?I still have to look out for you."

For the first time, Haru saw tears gathering in Lorianna's eyes, but she kept a straight voice as she smiled at her brother's back. "I got it...Twat." Although no one could see it, Xanxus had a smile on his face as he walked out of the room. Reborn clapped to gain everyone's attention. "Lorianna, you will be interrogated by someone and then you will get out of our sights." Haru gasped as Lorianna nodded. "No Reborn-san. Lorianna wants to become an ally." Tsuna looked at them both before nodding.

"I guess we're allies then, Lorianna." He stuck out his hand and Lorianna looked at it before looking at Reborn. The said man was hiding his face under his fedora hat, but they could all tell that the hitman was smirking. She looked back down at the hand and shook it. "You got it, Vongola."

The three technicians just stared at what was going on in front of them before everyone walked out of the room leaving them there. Spanner grabbed a lollipop. "I'm glad that's over. Think Vongola will finally admit it?" Shouichi nodded. "Most definitely."

~x~

"So who is it that's interrogating me?" Reborn had taken off for the other direction, so Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. I don;t really know, but I think I have an idea..." As they rounded the corner, Hibari stood there leaning on the door to a room. Tsuna smiled knowingly. "Oh yeah, Hibari is in charge if discipline, how could I forget?" Lorianna scowled at him and Haru laughed as they walked off. "Have fun!" The woman grumbled with the faintest of all blushes. "Oh yeah, what about you guys?"

Tsuna hugged Haru tighter. "I hope that nothing bad happened while you were in the past." Haru shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle!" Tsuna smiled softly. "I've been meaning to ask you, why is your hair black?" Haru touched her hair, forgetting her disguise. "I put a plan into action, that's all." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "And it almost got you killed, right?" Haru pouted. "I hate that you know me so well." Tsuna laughed.

"I love that the most actually." He stopped walking and made Haru stop as he bent his head to capture her lips. Haru melted into the kiss so quickly and found that although Giotto was a good kisser, Tsuna was so damn _great_! By the end of it, Haru was panting and smiling at Tsuna. "Haru, I've liked you for ages, I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you." Haru leaned into him. "Tsuna, I wouldn't have cared if I only had one second to live if you told me that."

Tsuna kissed the side of her mouth, one millimeter away from her lips then he kissed the back of her hands. "I'll make sure that I love you through all of the years." Haru smiled at him softly and remembered Giotto and Isabella. "I know that you have and will Tsuna, trust me."

* * *

><p>So how do you think that that chapter went? I hope it was goo enough for you, but becasue I wrot the beginning of the chapter ages ago, it might seem a little weirdly written at the beginning.<p>

Leo: Don't forget that important thing you needed to talk about!

Lolita: OH YEAH! So someone was SOOOOOOO kind enough as to trun part of chapter 6 into a video on you tube! I just want you guys to acknowledge her! watch?v=ynVHNWBJPLc&list=FL5WCrBXKLR6fZa8ks-wGRQA&index=25&feature=plpp_video This is the wonderful link that you all need, but if that doesn;t work, then it would always be on my profile! Seriously, I can never thank her enough for it! xxDevilsAngel28xx is her name (I think)

Leo: It's actually pretty cool! I suggest you watch it!

Lolita: Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

This is the FINAL chapter to this wonderful story! I just wanted you all to know that okay! Sorry, there's no Haru/Giotto here! Don't hurt me! I hope that you like this okay? Sorry for my crappy grammar and spelling, but I also don't own KHR or their characters!

* * *

><p><strong>All through the years<strong>

**Epilogue**

Tsuna was pacing around outside. He couldn't go in there, he wasn't _allowed. _Reborn gun bucked him and the boss didn't even feel it. "I should be in there with her! She can't go through all of that by herself!" Reborn sighed as Leon changed back. "Do you REALLY want to go in there?" Tsuna heard him and looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

As soon as he said that, they heard a blood curdling yell and curse. "Ah, FUCK! SOMEONE HURRY UP AND GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME! HOW CAN A BUNDLE OF JOY HURT SO FUCKING _MUCH_?" Tsuna winced and Reborn nodded. "You see, even I had to go through that ordeal." Although Reborn would never admit it, Bianchi had given him hell and _scared _him when she was giving birth to all three of their children.

"It's just something that women are made for and I actually pray for thanks to God that they can. It shows women are strong." Tsuna nodded in agreement. To hold a human in your for nine month must be hell. "So, what about Bianchi then? How was she?" Reborn his behind his fedora as he paled slightly. "It's none of your business." If Tsuna didn't have hyper intuition, he would have thought that it really WAS none of his business, but Tsuna knew better than that.

"She scared the almighty shit out of you didn't she?" Reborn almost growled at him, but instead, he raised Leon in his gun. "Shut your mouth Dame-Tsuna." Haru let out one last scream before they heard crying and Tsuna couldn't have asked for a better distraction. He crashed in through the door where he saw his wife crying and holding a small baby in blankets.

Haru looked up with her earth brown eyes that held tears and pride. "Tsuna, it's a boy!" The man smiled softly as he walked up to the bed that his wife lay in. He stared at the baby that was in her arms as he looked at them both. He had a family, but it wasn't only Haru that held pride in her eyes. Even he did too. _"Even a failure like me could create life." _

He sat down on the bed as the doctors around them moved out of their way. Tears gathered in Tsuna's eyes too. "Tsuna, look, he's so beautiful and cute! He obviously got his looks from you." Tsuna laughed gently as he stared at his son. "I doubt that, Haru." She pouted as she looked up at him. "Tsuna, you can hold him too." She carefully moved her arms towards him and he gently lifted his son into his own arms.

Somehow, his body knew how to hold a baby straight away. "He probably has your eyes though." Haru leaned into him as she sighed happily. "Tsuna, I'm so tired, but I want to watch him." Tsuna shook his head. "I'll watch both of you, right now you need to sleep." Haru nodded gratefully before kissing them both ever so softly. "Haru, do you have a name for him?" She smiled brightly at him. "I want him to be called Davide." He nodded at her before smiling back at his sleeping son. "Davide it is then."

Line Break

"Davide, you get your butt right here young man!" The said boy who was now eight came stumbling into the room. Haru's face was like thunder. The boy scratched his gravity defying hair that held strawberry blonde locks. His hair was a mixture of Tsuna's and Haru's but he also had his Grandfather's blond locks in him. "Yes mummy?" The woman switched from Japanese and started shouting in Italian. "How many _times _do I have to tell you to stop thumping your brother?" Davide shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do it on purpose mummy! I hit him because he wouldn't leave my arrows alone! I did it for his safety!"

Haru's face turned soft. She had gained the bow and arrow from Isabella and Ottavo. Her sniper skills had certainly not missed the family. "Well okay then. Next time you tell me so that I can punish him myself." Little Giotto stood behind his mother's legs as he stuck his tongue out at Davide. Davide growled at the six year old, but Harsu swiftly bopped his head which made Davide happy.

"Mummy, when can I learn how to use my Sky flame with Daddy?" Haru sighed. "When Daddy thinks it's safe to I guess. Tomorrow you and Giotto are going to Uncle Gokudera to practice more on your aims. They're still sloppy. Also, you need to catch up on your homework." Both boys groaned at the sound of homework and a deeper groaned joined in. Both boy's eyes shined. "Daddy!" They both ran up to Tsuna where he bent down to catch them both.

"How are you today boys?" They both cheered. "We're fine Daddy!" Tsuna nodded and flashed Harsu a smile. "I put Isabella to sleep, so you're fine in that department." Haru sighed and flopped down in her seat. "She sure is persistent!" Tsuna smirked. "Just like her mother." Haru pouted before grabbing at his Vongola ring and staring at it lovingly.

Tsuna put the boys down before hugging Haru on the couch. "I love you so much Haru." She grinned before twisting her head to kiss him. "I love you too Tsuna." She looked at the ring one last time before handing it back to him with a grin. "Always."

* * *

><p>Davide= Italian for 'Salvation' or 'light'<p>

So, how was this story to you guys then? I hope it was good enough for you guys! I tried my best on this failure, so I now bring it to a close!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


End file.
